For What It's Worth
by briannanicole768
Summary: Olivia finds herself in a situation saving not only one, but two lives, and can very much relate to a pregnant 13 year old with an abusive, alcoholic mother. Story now complete!
1. The Unforgettable Night

**For What It's Worth**

**Chapter One: The Unforgettable Night**

_A young teenage girl is walking down a long sidewalk on a warm summer night, counting the cracks each time she slowly passes by one. The sky was already dark, and the moon was only half full. It would be about ten minutes before she would enter her neighborhood. As she brushes her fingers through her smooth, light brown hair, she takes a look at the time on her watch. It reads 9:32. It's past her curfew; she was supposed to be home a half an hour ago._

_As she passes by a small market, she notices a car slow down, following the direction she is going in. She tries to pick up her pace, but the car moves a little faster. She realizes that whoever is driving this car is following her, and she needs to escape as quick as possible before something bad happens._

_Before she can move any faster, the car stops. A man steps out, calling her to come over. He is tall, with a cold, deep voice that make shivers slide up and down the girl's spine. She keeps walking, trying as much as possible to ignore the stranger._

_He starts moving toward her direction, faster each time he notices her pick up the pace. Finally her runs over to her and grabs her arm, while forcing a grin that would make anyone feel uncomfortable. He tells her that she needs to come with him; for he had something to show her. She refuses to go, which makes the man angry. He takes her arm and drags her to his car. She tries screaming, but he covers her mouth shut, threatening to kill her if she tries to escape. It is useless screaming for help anyways; for the surrounding neighborhood is very quiet, unlike any other place in the New York City area._

_He throws the girl into the back seat of his car, which is a van with scratches and dents all over the outside. The man slams the door shut. The car's inside has an unusual odor, but the girl could care less what the car smells like; she just wants to get her way out of this horrid situation. It's too late, she thought to herself. There's no way out._

_The man drives off, while she is still in the back, trying not to let her tears out. Right now she feels like smacking him across the face and jumping out of the car, but that was impossible. She remembers her friends saying that anything was possible. Yeah right, she thinks to herself._

_Finally the man comes to a stop. From what she can see through the window, the area looks like a deserted parking lot that everyone abandoned for centuries. But after looking at the view of the dark area, the man comes out of the car and opens the door to where she is. She tries hard not to look at him._

_Within a matter of seconds, the man pulls down his pants, forcing the girl towards him. He then yanks off the short denim skirt she had been wearing, as well as her light pink briefs. She tries hard to keep her eyes closed, but she could feel what he is doing to her. He is raping her. _

_After what seemed like hours, the man zips back his pants and gives the girl back her skirt and underwear. He throws her out of the car, and drives off as fast as he can. She hits the ground hard, although it only leaves her with a few scrapes, no blood. Now it was her mission to go back home, but she could not recall the direction from the place she is stranded in now. Where am I anyways, she questions to herself. Right now she wanted to let it out, and tell someone, anyone, what had just happened to her. But despite all the tears streaming down her cheeks, and the loud screams she lets out from her dry throat, which no one could hear because of the remote area she is in, she is mute, even to herself. How can she let this out; how on earth would she have enough bravery to confess what she had just been through? Would anyone believe her? Or would they assume that it's just another one of those stories people cook up pretending they are traumatized rape victims? She tries letting the questions stop swimming around in her mind, but even that was impossible. Instead of wasting her time debating what to do, she decides to run, in hope of finding her home. But right now even home wasn't the place she really wanted to be at._


	2. Who's the Father of Your Baby?

**Chapter Two: Who's The Father Of Your Baby?**

Eight Months Later

Detective Olivia Benson was sound asleep in her cozy, twin bed, when the resounding sound of her telephone awoke her.

"Hello?" she spoke quietly into the phone. She felt as though she was half asleep.

"Benson, it's Cragen. We need you here at Central Park. A young couple said they were jogging together when they heard a young girl scream for help. We're still questioning whether she was raped or not, because she refuses to tell us anything, but it looked as though she was. You better get down her so you can get her to talk. And by the way, she's pregnant."

"Yep. Be there as quick as I can."

After Olivia hung up the phone, she quickly changed her clothes, which happened to be a normal outfit she would wear any day while on the job; a long sleeve shirt with clean, denim jeans. She hurriedly grabbed her black coat, and ran outside of her apartment to her car and drove off.

There was something about Olivia that caused children and teenagers to open up if they refused to talk to anyone else. Even everyone is the SVU had wondered why that was. There was one reason that came across everyone's mind, though, what might be why. It was maybe because she could relate to rape victims that were children and young teenagers, not that she was ever raped; but because her mother was when she was a young woman. Olivia's mother, Serena Benson, was an alcoholic, drinking vodka after vodka. Her mother could care less about her daughter, although deep inside she really loved her. But Serena refused to show her love for her daughter by taking out all the rage the drinking had caused on Olivia. Every day when Serena would look at Olivia, there was a flashback in her head of the awful day she was raped, and she never wanted to be reminded of that. Olivia was the product of that rape, and Serena hated her for that, although Olivia was innocent, but had half the genes of a monster. For almost her whole entire life, Serena acted as though she had complete control over what Olivia could and couldn't do. The only time Olivia was able to free herself from all this misery and pain was when her mother had died six years before, in 2000. Now everyday when she hears a rape victim tell their dreadful story, she can feel their pain, especially if their childhood was as similar as hers, such as the Eldridge case they had last year; a fifteen year old girl, Carrie Eldridge killed her mother, although not intending to really do so. Her mother, Denise Eldridge, was as much of an alcoholic as Serena Benson was. But there was a psych defense that tried to prove that Carrie was innocent; that she had premenstrual dysphoric disorder. After Elliot Stabler, Olivia's partner, had found birth control pills under the kitchen sink, it proved that Carrie wasn't crazy when she killed her mother. Even though the jury would definitely convict, Olivia persuaded Casey to plead her out, by telling her about a horrible experience with her mother when she was sixteen.

When Olivia arrived at Central Park, she immediately saw a young teenage girl lying on a stretcher. From a far distance she could already see the blood that drew a path over her body. As she got out of her car and went towards the girl, she got even a closer view of her; she had blood all over her, from her head to her swollen stomach to her legs. She had many fresh bruises on her thighs, which were easily noticeable due to the short skirt she had been wearing.

"She refuses to tell us anything; her name or what happened." said one of the female paramedics to Olivia.

"Please, I need you to tell me your name. And how old you are." Olivia said to the girl.

The young girl just lay there in silence, looking at the paramedic to Olivia. Olivia noticed that reflection in the girl's eyes; the reflection of a girl begging for help. Not for what just had happened, but for another reason.

"You need to tell me. I -we- need to help you. Now we need to bring you to the hospital to have you checked out. But first you need to tell me your name and age."

Olivia just stood there for a while, and then she unexpectedly heard the girl speak up for the first time.

"Umm, my name's Kelly." she paused for a second. "Kelly Como."

"And how old are you, Kelly?" Olivia tried to make herself sound less like she was talking to a young child (the girl looked at least 12), but more soothing so she could get her to speak up more.

"Umm, I'm 13."

"Now, Kelly, I'm going to ride with you in the ambulance to the hospital. Can you tell me where your mother or father is?" This time she got no reply from Kelly. "That's okay, you don't need to tell me now. We can settle that after the doctor examines you there."

The ride from the ambulance to the hospital, didn't take very much long. The minute they arrived there, the paramedics and Olivia took the stretcher out of the ambulance and rushed her through the halls of hospital.

"Kelly, this is Monica Graham. She's a sexual assault doctor. She's going to check you out and then do a rape kit."

"I don't even know what a rape kit is." Kelly said, making it sound more like a question.

"It's a gynecological exam, where I check for semen inside of you. I need to do both oral and vaginal swabs." explained Monica.

"I never said I was raped." said Kelly quietly.

"Kelly, we don't your statement, whether or not you say you were raped. Look at you Kelly, your skirt is torn, you're a bloody mess, and you are covered in bruises." Olivia said, but not in a harsh way.

Olivia and Monica had brought Kelly into the treatment room, where Monica had done a rape kit. During the whole process, Olivia could see all the pain that was hidden inside Kelly's eyes, which tied a knot in her stomach. After Monica was done with the rape kit, it came back negative, but Olivia still had to question her, so she went into the room that Kelly was staying in.

"Hi, Kelly." said Olivia after shutting the door so that they could have a private conversation.

Kelly didn't say anything, but managed to force a smile, the smile you see on a traumatized young girl after she'd just been violated.

"The rape kit came back negative."

"I told you I wasn't raped."

"I know, but like I said, it didn't matter what you said. But, you're pregnant, Kelly, so I need to question you about that." she then grabbed out a pen and a pad of paper.

"There are much more pregnant teenagers out in this world, and I don't see you asking them dozens of questions." This time Kelly seemed to be talking back to Olivia, but Olivia just ignored what she had just said and moved on with her questions.

"So, how far along are you, Kelly?"

Realizing that it was pointless talking back to the cop, Kelly just decided to cooperate. "Eight months."

"And do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Yeah. It's a girl."

"What are you going to name her?"

"I'm not exactly sure, although I was thinking maybe Christine or Jenny."

"Those are pretty names."

This time Olivia was going for the target question. Asking her who the father was right away might have made Kelly panic, so she felt that right now would be the right time to ask her, after asking her those questions about the baby. Olivia suspected that this could be a child of rape, although she could never jump to conclusions.

"So, Kelly, do you know who the father is of your baby?"

For a little over a minute, Kelly just lay there, dead silent. She could not think of what to say, when she just opened up and told Olivia that she didn't know who he was. This time Olivia was most positive that she was raped eight months earlier, and Kelly's unborn child must have the product of that rape. _I can't jump to conclusions yet, _Olivia thought to herself, _It could have been incest. _Now that Olivia had that new possibility in her mind, she needed to start a conversation about her parents, especially her father.

"So, who do you live with?"

"My mother."

"What about your father? Where does he live?"

"My father? Umm…" Kelly paused for a while, when a flashback of her previous childhood came to mind.


	3. Where's My Daddy, Mommy?

**Chapter Three: Where's My Daddy, Mommy?**

_At the age of five, little Kelly Como had came back from a long day at preschool. Kelly very much enjoyed preschool; she had many caring friends, a wonderful teacher, and she loved to learn. Despite all the fun she had every day she went, there was still something that didn't feel right. Everyday when her friends' parents came to drop them off at school and pick them up, Kelly noticed that they had had 'a mom and a dad'. Kelly only had 'a mom' to do all of that. She wondered where her daddy was, and even if she had one._

_"Mommy?" Little Kelly asked while witnessing her mother grab a bottle of Chivas out of the refrigerator._

_"What?" replied Kelly's mother, Rhonda, which sounded like a deep scream at her daughter rather than a question. She then began gulping down her Chivas._

_"Umm.. When I go to preschool, everyone has a mommy and a daddy."_

_"So." At this point, Rhonda knew that her daughter was going to say 'how there is no father in the household', and that for five years there hasn't been a mention about a father at all._

_"Where is my daddy?"_

_"Your daddy, " she paused for a second, then finished her bottle, and when back to the fridge to get another bottle, and began drinking that. "Your daddy, he's on a trip."_

_"But if he was on a trip, then why would he not come home for a long, long time, Mommy?" Even at the age of five, Kelly could tell that in those eyes of her mother, she had just lied to her own daughter._

_"Because maybe he doesn't give a damn about you, so he doesn't want to come back!" shouted Rhonda. Kelly could still sense that she was lying once again. But this time Little Kelly wanted to be a Big Kelly and speak up to know the truth._

_"You are lying!"_

_"No I'm not, you little brat! Don't you ever talk back to me again, or you will be one sorry little girl."_

_"Yes you are!" _

_At this moment, anger started to take over Rhonda's complete body, almost as if her rage was possessing her. "You really want to know the God damn truth!"_

_Kelly frighteningly shook her head yes. She new that at this moment her mother was going to chase after her with her bottle of Chivas._

_"Your father was a bastard! He gave me you! You should have never been born! I hate him for what he did to me! And know I'm stuck with you little asshole!"_

_At this point, Kelly ran upstairs, crying, and slammed the door to her bedroom shut._

_"Good! You learned your lesson why you shouldn't be here, ever! Now STAY UP THERE!" screamed Rhonda from the top of her lungs._


	4. I'll Tell You About My Dad

**Chapter Four: I'll Tell You About My Dad**

"Umm, I, I never knew my father."

The knot that had been tied in Olivia's stomach had just gotten tighter. _If she doesn't know her father, then it probably wasn't incest, _said the voice inside Olivia's head once again. _But who knows? It could have been an uncle or cousin. Or my first probable cause of this baby; rape. But like I said: I can't jump to conclusions._ Before Olivia could ask Kelly if she had any other close male relatives, she was curious to know about her father. "And, why don't you know him?" As of that moment, Olivia knew that she said the wrong question at the wrong time. _She's never going to speak up now."_ said that voice again. Luckily, and unexpectedly, she got a response from Kelly.

"Umm, I really don't want to talk about it."

"That's okay, I didn't really mean to ask you-"

"But I will."

Olivia sat down in the chair, which happened to be very uncomfortable. Hospital chairs aren't the comfiest, though. She was now prepared to listen to a conversation that would change her perspective on Kelly.

_Like any other normal eleven-year old girl, Kelly Como liked to crush on boys in her 6th grade class. Luckily for Kelly, guys were easily attracted to her. So one Friday evening Kelly called up a guy from her class, whose name was Will (apparently he was the one who told her to call him). They were talking on the phone for about an hour when Rhonda picked up another phone in their household to call up one of her friends (to see if they could go drinking at bar together) when she overheard Kelly talking to Will on the phone._

_Rhonda stormed up the stairway and ran into Kelly's bedroom without knocking (hell, she never knocked), and immediately grabbed the phone from Kelly and hung it up. Once again, the rage the alcohol would cause had taken over her body._

_"Mom, what the heck did you just to that for!"_

_"You, you little ungrateful whore, you- you know you're not aloud to talk on the phone with a guy!"_

_"Mom, get over it! He's just a friend!" Although half of what she just said was a lie, what was Kelly supposed to tell her mom- 'That's he's this really cute guy who's says I'm really pretty and might ask me out sometime sooner or later'?_

_"A friend? Huh? Just a friend? I'll tell you what a "friend" is. He's someone who'll rape you just like your so-called father raped me! And then you'll end up pregnant just like I did, and then for the rest of your damn life you'll have to look at that child, with horrible memories! You know what, Kelly? I should have terminated that pregnancy, because I should have known you were going to grow up into a slut!" _

_"I am not a slut! Just because I talk to a friend on the phone who happens to be a guy, you call me a slut! What kind of a mother are you- calling your own daughter that!"_

_"Kelly, don't you ever talk to me like that again! I am your mother! I raised your ugly little self for eleven years so far, and I never wanted a daughter who acted like this! As a matter of fact, I never even wanted you! Ever! You are a daughter of a rapist! You hear me- YOU ARE A DAUGHTER OF A RAPIST!"_

After remembering what had happened to years earlier, Kelly began to tell Olivia about her father, and who he _really _was.

"When my mom was in her twenties, she went to this bar. She got really drunk and met this guy, I don't know his name, because my mother, well- she never knew (or remembered) his name. He told her that she could come to her place, so he took her out from the noisy bar. She went willingly with him into his car, and he drove to his apartment. After, they got out of his Sedan and took the elevator up to where his place was- on the seventh floor. I remember my mom telling me that he asked her if she wanted to watch a movie. She said yes, but then he had a better idea. He'd grab all the liquor that he had from his fridge, and got drunk even more. Then the next thing she knew, he was on top of her, raping her. She tried to save herself from him, but nothing worked. Then, that's how I came along."

Olivia sat there in silence, not able to say anything. From what it sounded like, Kelly's mother had gotten drunk the night of the rape. _She could have been an alcoholic, _the voice inside Olivia's head just wouldn't seem to leave her mind. _She could still be an alcoholic. _Right now Olivia seemed like telling her head to shut up, and to stop jumping to conclusions, but that would probably lead her to an evaluation session with the psychiatrist, Dr, George Huang.

"So, I guess that's all there is about my dad."

Since it was Olivia who felt like her mouth wouldn't let any more words come out about Kelly's father, she remembered about her incest theory.

"Kelly, do you have any uncles or male cousins, or even grandfathers?" Right after Olivia asked that, she had realized that she made "grandfathers" plural. After listening to the dreadful story about Kelly's dad, there was no way that she could have had more than one grandfather that she knew. Unless, of course, if Kelly's mother's dad was gay.

"I never knew my grandparents. Obviously, I never had any on my dad's side because, well, you know. But my mother's parents had died in a car crash when she was 23. Oh, and I don't have any uncles or cousins; my mom was an only child."


	5. Violent Reactions

**Chapter Five: Violent Reactions**

Since Olivia had already heard enough from the pregnant victim, she decided that it was time to leave. Her and Elliot would have to go and question the mother- she might have had something to do with Kelly's incident. Now all she needed to do was ask Kelly where she lived.

Before almost leaving the hospital room, Olivia quickly turned around. "Kelly?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind telling me where you live?" Afraid Kelly was going to refuse to because she eyed Olivia suspiciously look, Olivia slowly grabbed back her pen and paper. It didn't even take long to convince Kelly that getting her address would help

"Okay, if you say so. Hopefully I can trust you, 'cause you're a cop." Then Kelly took the pen and wrote down her address on the yellow lined pad of paper.

Once Olivia had left Kelly's hospital room, Kelly was sure that she just regretted giving Olivia her home address. Her mom would most likely find out, and she would get into lots of trouble. Every time she got busted, for the littlest things, her mother would take out all the rage from drinking whatever she had been drinking, which most of the time was vodka. Sometimes Kelly would end up with blood gushing out from her forehead, or her arm, or anywhere her mother wouldn't be afraid to hurt. Other times Kelly would end up with cuts so bad, she'd have to be rushed to the ER to get stitches. And every time she would go, the doctors would ask her mother what had happened, and her mother would cook up lies such as 'She fell down the staircase, very hard' (which happened to be one of her most commonly told lies), or 'I told my Kelly not to play near those large rocks, but she never listens'. Most of the time the doctors suspected abuse, but the way Rhonda would tell the "stories", they just let it be.

_"Hey, Kelly, happy birthday!" said one of Kelly's friends, Sarah, while Kelly was on her way home on the bus. To be actual, Sarah wasn't really defined as one of Kelly's "friends", although she was a caring, unselfish person. Kelly was just really friendless; sitting by herself both on the bus and during lunch._

_"Thanks."_

_"So how old are you turning?"_

_"12."_

_"Luck for you, I have to wait until August."_

_Deep inside, Kelly was not lucky that her birthday was February 3rd. She wasn't even lucky that she had a birthday, for the most part. Her mother never even remembered her birthday; Why would she want to? She would just be remembering the day that the child of a rapist was born. Even if her mother had remembered her daughter's birthday, there would be no presents involved at all, like the other eleven birthdays Kelly knew of. Everyone one of her birthday's was almost the same as Harry Potter's birthdays._

_When the bus came to a stop in front of Kelly's neighborhood, Kelly (as well as three other kids) got off the yellow bus, which had windows you could hardly even see into because of the dirt it had collected throughout the school year. She went inside her small house that her mother and her lived in, which was gray with maroon-colored shutters around the clear windows._

_As soon as she shut the door, she heard her mother trudging down the stairs, with a look of anger on her face._

_'Oh no,' Kelly thought, 'What did I do now?'_

_"Kelly Como, you, you get over here right now!" shouted her mother. Kelly knew that whatever she did, although she can't possibly recall anything she would regret doing, it wasn't good because of her mother calling her by both her first and last name. Whenever Rhonda wasn't mad at Kelly, and wanted Kelly for some reason (such as to clean up the dishes, or to clean up the rest of this shattered bottle of vodka that she "accidentally" dropped, or to grab her another drink from the fridge, because her mother was too damn lazy to do so) she would either say "Kelly" ,"Hey, you", or "You son of a bitch, get your ass over here right now". Kelly could tell right now that the vodka was making its way through her mother's thin body._

_"What?"_

_"I got a phone call from school."_

_Kelly was really starting to wonder what her school called for. Her grades were fairly good; but even if she was failing any classes, her mother wouldn't give a crap. Then it came to her; her English Language Arts teacher, Mrs. Smith, had noticed a couple of bruises on her arms today and had questioned her. All she had said to her was that she "fell", so why couldn't she just believe her and drop the damn subject?_

_"Your teacher called me today." You could already see the enormous amount of rage coming out from her brown eyes._

_"And?"_

_"And she told me that she's been noticing bruises on your arm for the past few weeks, and new ones keep appearing. She tells me that you tell her every time that you "fall"._

_Right now Kelly's heart was pounding as fast as a stampede of elephants. She knew that even though she never told her ELA teacher the truth about her bruises, she was going to be punished. Severely._

_"Now how does she know about them?"_

_"Mom, what are you talking about?" Kelly's questioned didn't seem like she was asking her mom a question, but more like making a statement. Her heart was pounding even faster._

_"You know what the hell I'm talking about, Kelly Como! You know how she knows about your bruises, because you must have showed them to her! Or maybe you intentionally rolled up your sleeves so that someone would notice; and you desperately are crying for help! And let me tell you something, Kelly Como, I will not tolerate that in this household; you selfish little son of a bitch! Oh, I'll show you more than a bruise!" She then took the bottom of the bottle of vodka she had been drinking and came after Kelly, screaming. Then she twisted her arm, and slammed her against the wall, and hit her over and over. The whole entire time Kelly was crying, but all Rhonda told her that crying was a sign of weakness, and she was a "woman" now, so there was no need to cry._

_After that, Rhonda ran out of her home, and drove off to a local bar, leaving Kelly bloody on the floor, and she almost was unable to move._


	6. You Don't Even Care About Your Daughter

**Chapter Six: You Don't Even Care About Your Daughter**

"Mrs. Como, open up! NYPD!" shouted Detective Elliot Stabler.

"You know, if you don't open this door, we'll have to break it down for you!" yelled Olivia Benson.

"Fine, fine, fine." You could hear Rhonda Como even from outside of her home, and already her voice made her sound like a drunk. She then opened the brown front door. "Oh, great it's the pigs."

Without even asking if they could come in (well, cops never did, anyways), Elliot and Olivia made their way into Rhonda Como's house.

The inside view was what an average home looked like; it had a sink full of dirty dishes, a dining room table which looked like nobody had used it in years, and a small table that had photos of what looked like Rhonda's "bar friends".

"What do you want, Detectives."

"You know what interests me is the fact that your daughter has been in the hospital since 3 a.m. this morning, and you didn't bother to call anyone to report her missing? Because, you didn't know she was in the hospital right?" said Olivia, having the strongest urge to go up to her face, nose to nose, and yell at her for not giving a care about Kelly.

Rhonda just shrugged her shoulders. "I thought she was out."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Well, you know what Rhonda? Don't try to have me fooled for one second that you thought she was out, because I know that's not true. You knew that she wasn't home. You knew that she could be in one of the most dangerous situations of her life, and you did nothing, absolutely nothing about it! Because I know who you are Rhonda, a drunk who could care less about her daughter!" Right now Olivia tried stopping the anger she was feeling at the moment, but as much as she tried to, she couldn't. "Your daughter is lying in that hospital bed right now, and you're doing absolutely nothing about it! Because you are a selfish, unfit mother who just cares about when she's going to have her next drink!"

"Olivia," said Elliot, trying to calm her down. Elliot knew that it wasn't easy for Olivia to cope with a situation like this, where a victim's mother is a drunk who could care less about their daughter, because that is what Serena Benson was exactly like. And that's who Rhonda was reminding Olivia of.

"Now I know you had something to do with this, Rhonda" stated Olivia, although anyone could tell that she was trying not to let herself get out of control again in a state of anger.

"Do with what?"

"Oh, so know you're pretending you don't know what the hell happened!"

"I'm sorry detective, I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Your daughter, Kelly, that pregnant thirteen year old girl that was found beaten up early this morning in Central Park? The one with blood all over? Not to mention all those bruises and long-term scarring? And I sure as hell now that it was, you, the mother of an innocent girl that caused them to be there! And I am positive you had something to do with that."

"I'm sorry, Detective, but you must mistaken me with, perhaps, someone else? Such as an evil son of a bitch rapist?"

"No, no, you're wrong. The rape kit came back negative. She wasn't raped. At least not this morning. And right now I would just _love _to arrest you for assault and battery, but it sucks that I can't because there is no proof that you are the abusive mother you are. Now, where were you this morning at, let's say, 2 a.m. to 3?

"Well, I was at the local bar-"

"Getting drunk again right? And then raped? So that this time you can raise another child of a rapist that you can take out all your anger on? Then who know, six years from now she could be lying on the floor, after you leave her to a bloody pulp!"

"Olivia, let me handle this. Now, Mrs. Como, my partner and I are going to need that alibi to rule you out, so you're most positive you were at that bar this morning?"

"Yes detective, I'm pretty sure I made myself clear." she said sarcastically.


	7. A New Theory

A/N: I forgot to mention this in my first chapter, but I do not, in any way shape or form, own any of these characters. Also, after reading the reviews, I have come to realize that I did go a little too far with the way that Olivia reacted in the previous chapter, and I am sorry because I wasn't really intending on making her seem so mean. It's just that Rhonda had reminded of her mother, with all the drinking, and she had remembered what Kelly had told her in the hospital. But this is my first fan fiction and I am not a professional writer, so you will probably (and already) find some errors in this, and it may not be the best story, but I'm trying!

**Chapter Seven: A New Theory**

Olivia and Elliot were on their way to Smith's, the bar which they were going to see if Rhonda's alibi would check out, when Elliot felt the need to talk to Olivia about the way she had reacted.

"You know, you shouldn't have been so harsh on Rhonda." began Elliot, not sure how Olivia was going to respond to him.

"I know I went a little too far, El, but after listening to Kelly I can tell she's an alcoholic. Did you notice all those bottles she left hanging around on the counter? I mean, it's almost like she _wants _people to notice her drinking habit." replied Olivia.

"But that doesn't give you the right to scream your lungs out on her. By the way, you don't have _any _proof that she was involved with Kelly's incident."

"Elliot, don't try to tell me that there wasn't one time in your life where you didn't yell at someone for something they may not have done, and you didn't have any proof."

"Do you always try to make it seem like I'm guilty for correcting the mistakes that you make, Liv?" Elliot said in a joking matter.

"Yes, _I do_." Olivia replied, with a sound of laughter in her voice.

Even though the conversation ended as a joke, Elliot knew that the reason Olivia was showed a cruel side to Rhonda was because of the way her mother was. As a young girl, Olivia had to deal with Serena's alcoholism, and it wasn't very easy, after all Serena did was take out all the frustration the drinking had caused on Olivia. No matter how much of a brilliant and compassionate detective Olivia was, she still had a malicious side to show once in a while.

When they parked their car into the parking lot of Smith's, Elliot and Olivia still didn't seem like they could get that smile off their faces from the joke, but it faded away once they entered the building. Inside it smelled of cigarette smoked, which both caused Elliot and Olivia to cough numerous times. Then that's when they spotted the bartender, and went over, ready to question him.

"What would you two like?" asked the bartender.

"Umm, we're not here together, or to drink." said Elliot, showing him his badge as well as Olivia flashing her badge as well.

"I'm Detective Benson, this is my partner Elliot Stabler." stated Olivia. "Do you happen to know a woman named Rhonda Como?"

"Of course; she's a regular customer here."

"Do you have any idea if she was here early this morning, around; let's say 2-3 a.m.?"

"Yeah, I remember it clearly when she was here this morning. Rhonda's one of those women who'll come here at midnight or in the early hours, getting real drunk and horny for older men. By the way, why do you ask?"

"We found her daughter beaten up this morning in Central Park, and we suspected her first, although we can not jump to conclusions."

"Oh. Well I actually never knew she had a daughter in the first place. She's never mentioned about having one."

"Do you know if Rhonda is seeing anyone, or recently ended a violent relationship with anyone?"

"Not that I know of; again, if she did she most likely would have mentioned something about it; otherwise she kept it to herself."

"Okay, well that's all we really needed to ask you. Have a great day. Bye."

"You, too. Feel free to stop by any time if you feel like having a drink." he said, winking at Olivia as both her and Elliot walked out.

"Look's like you attract the guys easily, Liv. And the bartender has a thing for you?" Elliot laughed, once they were out of Smith's. "Now it's your turn to drive. I've been saving your ass from driving all these days, but times up, Benson." He then threw her the keys, and then they drove off.

"So it looks like her alibi rules her out." said Olivia, wondering who it could have been that attacked Kelly. "Now I'm just trying to think who could have beaten the crap out of the poor girl."

"Whoever did it to her, it wasn't necessarily anyone she could have known or had recent contact with before the attack."

"You do have a point, but don't the perps usually target people for a reason?"

"Most of the time; but not all of the time."

"But many times perps target for people that are disabled; like those in wheelchairs, in crutches, but Kelly was pregnant so maybe that was a reason why the perp had beaten her half to death."

"Most likely."

"But all we need to find out now who did it. I still have my eye on the mother though."

"Liv, her alibi checked out, so she was no where near Central Park this morning."

"Yeah, but she could have beaten her up before Kelly went to Central Park, that is if she had anything to do with it. Then Kelly could have run off to Central Park. But it's just another one of my "possibilities".

"She could have, but nice theory. Olivia, some times I like the way your brain works."

A smile spread across Olivia's face. "So you're telling me you don't have enough knowledge to think up something like that?"

"Well, not exactly."

"Yeah right, Stabler. You just don't want to admit it."

REVIEW, PLEASE!


	8. Speaking the Real Truth

**Chapter Eight: Speaking the Real Truth**

It had begun as a busy day for everyone in the SVU, but as the clock kept ticking, matters were going a little bit deliberately. Elliot was doing paperwork as well as Fin, and Olivia was on her computer doing much more work. Unlike the other detectives, John was just sitting at his desk staring into space.

"John, don't just sit there; do something for God's sake." mentioned Elliot.

"No offense Munch, but you are one lazy bum. You get hired here and you just take advantage of the "free" time you have, looking at the ceiling, when you could be helping us out on this case. Come on, John, show your manly side and do something." said Fin, while everyone else was about to burst out into laughter.

"What, are you calling me a woman, Fin?"

"Oh, so know you're against woman? Despise me now, do yah? joked Olivia.

"Not exactly, Benson. Sometimes it's just fun to have a woman to pick on."

"Don't think I won't come over there and hurt you know, cause I'm not afraid to, John."

"Children, children, children," said Cragen as he opened his door to go into the chatty squad room. "Shut up and let's get some work done over here." He then went up to the large chalkboard that had been in the room for as long as they could remember.

"So far all that we know is that our victim is Kelly Como, 13 years old." Cragen said while putting her picture on the board. He wrote "victim" above her picture.

"Now all we need is the perp." He said, while writing "perp" above a box that had a question mark in it, a box immense enough to fit a large picture, the size of Kelly's, in it.

"So the only person we _could _have suspected as the perp was Kelly's mother, Rhonda." Stated Olivia, while putting a picture of Rhonda on the board, although not beneath where Cragen had written "perp" with the pallid chalk. "But her alibi rules her out. Although there isn't enough evidence to depict her as a drunk, I still believe she is one. Me and Elliot even noticed the fact that she had tons of empty vodka bottles scattered all over her counter. In my opinion, I don't think that is the safest place for Kelly to be living in. But like I always say, I can't just jump to conclusions."

"But like Liv said before, she could be involved _before _she went to the bar. Kelly could have run off to Central Park after her mom beat the crap out of her." explained Elliot.

"And what kind of reason so we have to believe that Rhonda was involved with this?" asked Cragen.

"Captain, this lady is a drunk." stated Olivia.

"Just because she may have been intoxicated most of her life, it doesn't verify that she was the one who physically attacked her daughter."

"I know what your saying and I agree with you for the most part. But there aren't too many drunken mother's who weren't involved with a crime, especially this one."

Everyone could comprehend that the real reason Olivia was taking the blame out on Rhonda was because she knew what it was really like to have a mother who was always under the influence, and she happened to be both verbally and sometimes physically abusive. During times likes this, it was very difficult for Olivia to ignore the fact that Rhonda's alibi had already ruled her out, and that there was inadequate evidence to find her guilty, if she was. The only way they could find out who _really _did this to Kelly, was to ask her again at the hospital. The sooner they would be able to find out who did it, the sooner they could put him or her in the lock-up.

"Benson, go to St. Vincent's. There is some way you can convince Kelly that we need to find out who beat her up. You really need her to open up." demanded Cragen.

"As of right now, I'm on my way, Captain."

Olivia opened the door to Kelly's hospital room, where she was lying on her bed, reading the latest issue of _Teen People_. There were dark circles under her hazel eyes, and it looked as though she hadn't slept in days.

"Hi, Kelly." greeted Olivia, forcing a smile.

"Hi Olivia." responded Kelly.

"How have you been feeling?"

"Not too great. My head is killing me."

"Well I hope you feel much better, Kelly. But I cam here to ask you a question that would really help my partners and I on this case."

"Yeah?"

"I know that you said you weren't sure who hurt you like this, but, Kelly, do you remember anything from the attack?"

Instead of replying back to the detective, Kelly just turned her head, and went back to reading her magazine.

"Kelly," began Olivia, as she slowly took the magazine from Kelly and placed it on the small table that was near the hospital bed, "I know that you must know something." Once again, Kelly turned her head. This time Olivia was for sure that she knew who had her beat her half to death, and she was too afraid to mention the person's name.

"I, I can't." This time tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I, I really can't." More tears flooded from her eyes.

"Kelly, you've _got _to tell me his or her name. Sweetie, I know you're scared and all, but we really need to open up and tell me the name of who did this to you. Was it your mother, Kelly? Was your mother, Rhonda?"

"I, I can't!" More tears were running down her cheeks.

Tell me, Kelly, was it your mother?"

Finally, Kelly gave in, and slowly nodded her head.

"So it was your mother?"

She shook her head yes again.

"Kelly, _tell me what happened._"

Kelly tried wiping away the tears, although they kept coming out from her eyes, although not as much as before. "Last night, I went downstairs," began Kelly with sobs in between, "because I had really bad cramps. So I went into the fridge, because I was thirsty, and, oddly, a lot of times water would calm down my cramps. And my mother was in the living room. She heard me crying because my cramps were so horrible. And then she told me, she told me that I wouldn't have had cramps if I wouldn't have made the mistaken and gotten pregnant. But I told her (more sobs), I told her that I didn't do anything wrong, and that it wasn't my fault that I had a baby living inside of me. I just kept telling her over and over that I was, that I was raped, but she just wouldn't believe me. And then she picked up a bottle of vodka, and she was just started drinking, again and again. She told me that I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life, and I just told her I didn't, when the bottle slid out of her hands. It just broke apart into bits and pieces. But then she took the sharp edge of it, and, and she hit me really hard. And my head, it started to bleed. Then she took my by my hand, and threw me against the wall. And she slapped me over and over, and told me that she just wanted to kill me and my baby. And then I just ran out. I noticed that a few minutes after I left, she just took her green Subaru and drove off, most likely to the bar. I didn't know where to go, so I just started running. The cramps were getting worse, I was still bleeding, and it just hurt to run, but I had to. All those years, I've been my mother's slave; getting her whatever she wants. She just never accepted for whom I was, and she always said that I had bad genes and would turn out to be bad, like my father." Kelly paused for a second. "I just didn't know where to run to, so I just kept running and running. And then that's when I got to Central Park. I was just _so _tired of running that I stopped. My heart was pounding really fast. I just started crying, and I screamed for help. That was when this young couple came by, and the said they'd help me. But I just collapsed, and the next thing I know I'm in the stretcher ready to go into the hospital."

Olivia didn't know what to say. She just sat there, and the whole entire time while listening to Kelly, there were so many flashbacks of her dreadful childhood and how she had to deal with a drunken mother every night, and like Kelly, giving her what she wanted. "Kelly, what you just told is really going to help us. We know what your mother did to you know so-"

"No! No! You can't tell her! Just, please don't tell her I told you this!" interrupted Kelly, with a look of fear.

"Kelly, we're going to have to arrest your mother. What she did to you, she's going to have to have consequences, Kelly."

"But if she finds out-"

"No, Kelly, there's nothing your mother can do anymore to physically abuse you. But now I'm going to prevent any more bad things to happen."

"So if she finds out, she can't hurt me?"

"No. You're safe now, Kelly."

REVIEW!


	9. The Endless Nightmare

**Chapter Nine: The Endless Nightmare**

Kelly couldn't seem to sleep that night. She was tossing and turning in the uncomfortable bed, and having an IV already in her arm made the sleep even less relaxing. She kept having more and more nightmares as the night went on.

_Kelly Como had trouble sleeping, because of the awful cramps that wouldn't stop because of her pregnancy. As she went downstairs to get a drink of water, she couldn't hear the noise of the television from the living room, and the smell of the liquor from her mouth had already reached where Kelly was standing. The cramps were getting even worse for the thirteen-year old girl, and they hurt so much they were the cause for her to start crying._

"_What are you doing up?" bellowed Rhonda Como. "It's three o'clock in the morning. And what the hell are you sobbing over?"_

"_I have really bad cramps, mom." answered Kelly._

"_Well that's too bad for you." retorted Rhonda. Knowing that her daughter was pregnant at thirteen didn't make the situation any better. "Maybe if you wouldn't have had sex and ended up pregnant you wouldn't be having these cramps. Hopefully you've learned your lesson, my dear."_

"_Mom, how many times do I have to tell you what really happened?"_

"_Not enough to make me believe that it's the real truth."_

"_Mom, I swear to God I didn't want to have sex. I was raped, don't you understand."_

"_What, so now you keep saying you were raped for an excuse to being pregnant? If you were raped, then why didn't you run off and get an abortion at the free clinic?"_

"_Mom, I already told you. I found out when I was four months along. That's too late to get an abortion. I wouldn't even choose to terminate the pregnancy if I could have anyways."_

"_You filthy little slut, you think that life is so easy. You think that you can move on with delivering a baby and not even worry about anything. What, do you think that I'm really going to take care of that little thing inside of you; hell no."_

"_I'm going to put the baby up for adoption."_

"_No you're not. You have consequences to pay, and I will, don't think I won't, but I will make you pay them. I'm not going to let you get on will life so easy like that, Kelly. Life doesn't work that way."_

"_I don't care what you say, mom."_

"_Oh, don't you dare talk back to me, because I will not tolerate that in this household. Kelly, I had to raise your stupid self for the past thirteen years, and you have never accepted the fact that you were lucky that I didn't get an abortion, because I chose to have you. I chose to keep the daughter of a rapist. That was my decision. But now, I regret making that decision. It's too late to kill you now, because that would be called murder." The smell from the bottle of vodka she was drinking had gotten even closer to Kelly._

"_Just stop, mom, please!"_

"_No, you are the daughter of a rapist. I should have killed you, Kelly. I really should have. Your father was the biggest son of a bitch I've ever met, and you, my dear, have already inherited half of his genes. That's not my fault that I was raped, but it was your own fault that you had to be born."_

"_Ouch!" Kelly yelped; the cramps were so horrible that screaming would have explained how much pain she was going through._

"_I hope you learned the lesson, Kelly. You are never going to ever have sex ever again! You made the biggest mistakes of your life! You will pay for this, for having sex and ending up pregnant!"_

"_I told you I didn't want to! I didn't do anything wrong! This man made me mom, I was raped!"_

"_No you weren't!"_

"_Yes I was!"_

_Within a matter of seconds, the bottle of vodka that Rhonda had been drinking had slipped out of her hands and fallen on the hardwood floor. You could see all the bits and pieces that it was now into, although the only part of the bottle that was left was the sharp edge. Unsurprisingly, Rhonda took the sharp edge and picked it up with her right hand._

"_Mom, please don't! I told you I didn't do anything wrong! It's not fault that I have a baby growing inside of me! I was raped, I was raped, mom!"_

_Rhonda took her left hand and hit her daughter across her arm, and then took the bottle of vodka and stroked Kelly across her forehead. It was bleeding like crazy, when Rhonda grabbed Kelly by her hand and threw her across the kitchen wall. Rhonda then took her hand again, and kept slapping her over and over._

"_I'm going to kill that baby as well as you! I don't care what you say! I changed my mind, you little whore; you shouldn't have to keep the baby! You should just die along with that little child of yours! Because I've had enough of you, Kelly; I've had enough of you and your damn lies!"_

_Before it was too late, Kelly emerged out of the captivity she was in right now. She hurriedly ran out of the kitchen door, into the sleeping neighborhood that was unable to hear all the commotion coming from the Como's house. She ran across the street, not sure of where to go. She hid behind a car when she had noticed her mom walk out of the house, as if nothing had happened. She witnessed her go into her green Subaru that was parked in front of their house, as her mother drove off. It was evident where she was going; to Smith's, the bar where she spent almost all of her life at._

_The tears almost hurt to escape from her eyes, which had the haunted look of fear in them. The cramps were worse. And she was clueless of where to go; just anywhere where she would never see her mother again. _

_Kelly could feel the blood gushing out of her, and it hurt to look at all of it. Once she would take a glimpse at it, there would be a flashback of what had happened just within five minutes before._

"_Where the hell should I go?" she mumbled to herself. Anyone could have noticed the worried sound in her voice, the voice that kept crying instead of speaking._

_At that moment, Kelly started to run as fast as she could. Even though it hurt to ran, she just told herself that she had to. It didn't matter if her body didn't cooperate with the speed she wanted to run at; she just had to run. She had to get away from her mother._

_After about a half of an hour, Kelly gave up. She was practically screaming out her lungs when she noticed that Central Park was only a second away from where she was standing. She could hear no cars, and no voices or sounds of movement, so she ran up to the park, and stopped. It was a relief to stop the running; it hurt to even move now. Kelly then took a seat on the dirty ground; she didn't give a care if she got her new pants dirty._

"_Would someone please help me! Please, help!" she screeched. "Help!"_

"_Chris, I just love taking a 4:00 run every morning, don't you?" questioned a young woman, Monica, to her husband, Chris._

"_I only do this for you, Monica. I'm not exactly the one who enjoys getting up at 3:45 just to run." Chris replied._

"_Oh, come on, Chris. You go to work at 5. Don't try to tell me that you never get up at 3:45."_

"_Okay, sometimes I do. Just not for running. But you are right; this is good for my exercise. Sitting and doing paperwork for the whole entire day doesn't increase the amount of exercise I get."_

_Even from a far away distance, the young couple could hear the screams coming from thirteen-year old Kelly Como. They were able to decipher that the echoes coming from her were shrieks for help._

"_Hello?" shouted Chris. Monica and him tried to follow the path that the yelps from the girl were coming from._

"_Please, help me!" Even though she sounded from a distant, they were able to follow where she was coming from._

"_Just stay right there! We're coming to help!" hollered Monica._

_Monica and Chris quickly ran up to where Kelly was, and they noticed her sitting alone, covered with blood, unable to move, and they could see from her swollen stomach that she was pregnant._

"_Chris, call 911!" Monica said. "Don't worry, sweetheart, we're going to get some help." she said, trying to call Kelly down._

"_Damn it, I don't have my cell phone with me. I'll be right back." _

_Once Monica turned around toward to Kelly, she could see that Kelly was unconscious. "Stay with me, honey, stay with me!"_

"_I can hardly stay awake…." Kelly responded, as her words began to slowly fade away. _

"_Stay awake for me, stay awake!"_

The rest of the nightmare was a blur to Kelly, but it would not stop playing in her mind. The nightmare was endless in her head, and as the clock kept ticking she kept tossing and turning, again.

REVIEW!


	10. Something Unexpected

**Chapter Ten: Something Unexpected**

Unlike the other times that Olivia and Elliot were in their cop car together, this ride seemed rather quiet, until Elliot had broken the silence.

"Olivia, why did you blame Rhonda in the first place for hurting Kelly when we had absolutely no proof that it could have been her?" he asked.

"Elliot, sometimes I can sense things. What I'm trying to say is that I just had a large feeling that she had something to do with it. And, I turned out to be right."

"Liv, I know that all these years we've been working together you've been hiding something from us, maybe it's about your past. I think it's what made you be so pissed off at Rhonda and blame her for everything when we had no evidence."

"Elliot, I really don't think that right now is the perfect timing for this conversation. And right now you're beginning to sound like a counselor more than my partner."

"Olivia, I now that after you had talked to Carrie Eldridge when you found those birth control pills, there was something that caused you to tell Casey to plead her out to a five-year man slaughter in a juvenile facility, instead of charge her with murder."

This time Olivia didn't respond to Elliot; instead she just sat still in the passenger's seat, until she gave in. "It all had to do with my mother. It was just something that happened when I was sixteen, which was long ago Elliot, why bring it up?"

"There's got to be more than that, Liv; the reason why you told Casey to plead her out."

"Well, I started dating a twenty-one year old. He was one was of my mother's students; she was an English professor. He was a senior. One day he asked me if I would marry him, and I told him that I would. The reason I did was because I wanted to move away from my mother. Once she found out, I had told her that I was moving out of the house and there was nothing she could do about it. She was in the middle of drinking a bottle of vodka, when it dropped on the hard floor. It shattered all over, and she picked up the jagged edge of the vodka bottle, and came at me screaming. She told me that she'd never let anyone else have me. I kicked her, twice, and she went flying across the room. She slid down to the floor, but I just ran out. I'd never hurt her before, and I was just so afraid of what would happen. "

Elliot was hesitant of what to say. He just kept driving, unable to respond to something he just heard from his own partner, which made him have great sorrow for what happened in her previous years. He never actually considered Serena Benson to be as violent as Olivia had just told him she was. Right now he could see the haunted look in her eyes; the look that came from a young girl long ago, pleading for someone to help her because of all the painful experiences she had been through. And now Elliot was able to understand why she was against Rhonda all along.

Finally they came to a stop, in front of the Como's house. Rhonda's Subaru was parked in front of the house, so they knew that she had to have been home.

"Rhonda Como! Open up right now! It's the NYPD- again!" roared Elliot Stabler.

Unlike the last time Olivia and Elliot had come to the Como's to speak with Rhonda, she didn't answer.

"We know you're in there, Rhonda! Open the door immediately!" hollered Olivia.

Again, there was no answer.

"We're coming in, then." said Elliot. "The door's unlocked." Elliot then opened the door to the Como's house, which was unusually quiet inside.

Elliot and Olivia made their way into Rhonda's house slowly but surely. They were able to, once again, see all the bottles of liquor that were scattered on the kitchen counter.

"Rhonda? Where are you?" said Olivia.

Olivia and Elliot had made their way up the stairs into what lead to her bedroom. And there was Rhonda, who lay on the unmade bed, dead.


	11. Flashback of the Reason Why

**Chapter Eleven: Flashback of the Reason Why**

"Rhonda!" exclaimed Olivia, checking if she had a pulse. "Elliot, there's no pulse."

Both Olivia and Elliot could see tons of bottles of vodka scattered all over her bed and floor, and there were at least twenty of them.

"It looks like Rhonda couldn't stand the consequences that she was going to pay," said Elliot, "so she kills herself with dozen bottles of vodka."

Olivia opened the door to Kelly's hospital room, for the third time in one day.

"Hi. What brings you here this time?" asked Kelly, completely unaware of what she was about to hear.

"Kelly, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"This is going to be hard to say, but, I am so sorry, Kelly, your mother- your mother died. I am so sorry."

Kelly didn't shed a tear or show a sign of grief, which Olivia didn't expect coming. Even though she told her that she felt sorry for her, she knew, from past experiences, that Kelly wouldn't be too sad that her mother's life ended. When Olivia received the news from her Captain, Donald Cragen, that her mother had died from falling down the stairs near a subway, drunk, she may have cried, but deep inside it was the only time she felt free. Right now Olivia knew that Kelly was feeling the same way that she had.

"And, when we found her, we know that she must have killed herself from drinking too much of vodka. There were bottles of it all over the place."

"I knew it."

"What did you know, Kelly?"

"That some day, sooner or later, this was going to happen. Every night she'd drink too much, and I knew that her alcohol level had to have been over the legal limit. I knew that some day she'd end up killing herself."

"Well, I know this may not be hard to ask, but do you know why she would want to do such a thing?"

At first, Kelly was incapable of answering the question, but then it came to her; why her own mother _would _do something like that.

_Kelly Como was sound asleep in her comfortable bed, when she was awoke by the sound of an opening door, coming all the way from the kitchen. She glanced at her clock that shone 3:25 with a green light and she knew that her mother had just come home from the bar, drunk. Kelly could then hear her mother marching up the stairs and she opened the door to her bedroom._

_"Hi, Mommy." said Kelly, who was seven at the time. "Would you like me to do anything for you?" she kindly offered, which was a repeated line every early morning to her mother._

_"Yes. I'm starving."_

_"But you just came from- oh, never mind. What would you like?"_

_"Anything that would fill me up; now get your ass moving."_

_Kelly quickly jumped out of bed, and although she was still in her polka-dotted pajamas, she was already prepared to cook her mother a meal. Even though she was a young child of seven, she was capable of doing many tasks that even teenagers hadn't yet mastered in life._

_"Mommy?" she shouted from down stairs, trying to get her mother's attention._

_"What the hell do you want now?"_

_"Would you like me to cook some chicken strips for you? We have some left in the freezer."_

_"I told you, I don't give a shit what you cook as long as you cook me something. Sure, chicken's fine, I guess."_

_"Okay."_

_Kelly started reading the instructions on the back side of the chicken strip box, and preheated the oven to 400 degrees, which was what the instructions told her to do. After six minutes, when it was done preheating, Kelly carefully put the chicken strips in, avoiding touching the inside of the oven. Then 16 minutes later, they were all done, and Little Kelly used her mother's oven mitts to take out the pan filled with lots of the chicken strips. She then let them cool down for three minutes._

_"Mommy?" she called down from downstairs_

_"What?"_

_"They're done."_

_"They better not be burnt."  
"No, they're not, Mommy."_

_Rhonda slowly came down the stairs, smelling the air, inspecting to smell something burnt, even though her daughter told her she didn't burn anything._

_"Put them on a plate, now. I'm starving like hell."_

_"Okay." Kelly went into one of the cabinets that had plates and bowls stored in it, although in not an organized matter. Any outsider would walk into the Como's house, and they would have a hard time finding anything neatly put away or organized._

_"Here you go. I made sure they were perfect."_

_"Why, did you try one?"_

_"No."_

_"Why are you looking at me like that?" Although Kelly wasn't looking at her mother in any way that would show a look of hatred and betrayal, her mother always liked to start a fight with her innocent daughter._

_"What look?"_

_"That look; you know! That nasty smirk you just spread across your face!" For the countless time in her life, Rhonda threw another one of her "fits". Kelly could see all the anger the drinking was causing, and could sense that something bad was going to happen._

_"I didn't make a look, Mommy, I promise! I didn't!"_

_"Oh, yes you did!" Rhonda then took the plate and threw it on the floor, and it shattered into a thousand pieces, and the chicken strips went all over the place as well._

"_Mommy, I spent a lot of time cooking those!"_

_"I don't give a damn if you cooked them or not! You know what, Kelly? I've had enough of you and your little "attitude" and I can't take it any more! You should have never been born, because then I wouldn't have had to deal with all this nonsense! And I also wouldn't have to look back at you everyday and remember what a horrible thing that man did to me! That rapist gave me you- something I never wanted! I can't get rid of you Kelly, because if I did, there would be a price to pay, and I wouldn't want to go to prison or even on the death row just because I killed you! So, you know what, my dear? I should kill myself. I should kill myself so that I won't have to live with this anymore, EVER!"_

_Kelly was so afraid that her mother was going to go any further with her anger, so she just ran up the stairs, crying._

"Kelly, what's the matter?" questioned Olivia, after Kelly seemed to be out of it for the past couple of minutes.

"Oh nothing, it's just that I was remembering something from when I was a little kid."

"It had to do with your mom, right?" Olivia's question sounded more like a statement.

"Yeah. I know why she would kill herself with all those bottles."

"Can you tell me?"

"It's because she said, ever since I was a toddler, that she got sick of looking at me and remembering that my father was a rapist and gave her me, which she said was something she never wanted. So she had told me that she'd be better off dead than living with me."

"Kelly, let me tell you something. It's not your fault that your mother did such a horrible thing. I am so sorry that you lost your mother, and I know that it must have been very tough for you to live with the fact that she was a drunk."

At that moment, Olivia felt like what she just said had sounded like a talk with Dr. George Huang.

"Olivia, I loved my mother. And I know she loved me, but she just didn't show it because of her alcoholism. I know that deep inside there was a loving and caring person, but as long as I had lived with her, she wasn't a mother. She was some sort of completely different person.

REVIEW!


	12. You Are Not the Only One

**Chapter Twelve: You Are Not the Only One**

This was the only time in the history of Olivia's life that she felt she was listening to herself as a young girl. First it was the Eldridge case, but she never did _exactly _what Carried Eldridge did. There had been other cases where she could relate to the victim, and once in a while the perp, but this was the most analogous story she'd ever heard her entire lifetime. It was almost like she was looking through the mirror since she met Kelly.

Olivia was hesitant of what to say. The first time she talked to Kelly, she had this great sensation that she had lived through the same awful experiences that she had gone through. But then she didn't feel that it was the right time to Kelly about her past, and why she wasn't alone. Olivia knew that for her own self it wasn't going to be easy to tell Kelly about her past, because each time she told someone about it, it was still painful to remember all that happened. But at this moment Olivia knew that it was the right time to tell her, and that Kelly might realize that she wasn't the only girl who had gone through having a mother that was raped and never knowing her father, being a slave for her mom, having a mother that could care less about what happens to her own daughter and treats her like jerk, and living with an alcoholic and abusive mother.

"Kelly, there's something that I wanted to tell you." Began Olivia calmly and it didn't take her very long to open up. Most of the time it took one her colleagues to get her to talk about it, although then she had no choice but to speak up.

"Yeah?" Kelly said in a soft tone. Every time Olivia had come to talk to her while she was in the hospital, there was always some bad news that followed the reason she came, so this time Kelly knew that she didn't hear all of the "bad" news instantaneously.

"I know that right know you're probably feeling that you are the only one."

"What do you mean by the only one?"

"The only one who has lived through what you've been through."

"Oh."

There was a pause between what Kelly had just said, until she spoke up once again. "That's what everyone says. I _am _the only one that's been through that."

"Kelly, believe me; you're not."

"_Sure_. People say that just to make me feel better. But then again you're the only one that really knows the real truth."

"Kelly, when I was a young girl like you, I never knew my dad either."

"Really; you never did?"

"No. When my mom was in her twenties, she was raped, and I never knew him just like you never did."

"But how did you live through it?"

"The same way you did. I just kept it to myself because I was better off living a life where no one really knew about it, and the fact that my mother was an alcoholic. I was like her slave to her; getting her what she wanted, when and how she wanted it."

"So you know what it's like?"

"Yeah. Most of my time through junior and senior high school, I barely had any friends. I knew that if I did, they would begin to know about my father and my mother. I just wanted to kind of keep it all a secret."

"That's what I do."

"It's just much easier to keep quiet because that way there you can pretend that nothing ever happened."

"I never talked about it either, but sometimes the more it was in my head; the more it wanted to escape from it and tell everyone. I just couldn't, though."

"And for me, the only way I would actually feel comfortable talking about it is telling someone who's been through the same pain that I had; someone like you, Kelly."

"But you've never been raped and ended up pregnant." Right after Kelly said that, you could tell that she was about to cry.

"No, I haven't. Even though I never was, I know what it's like, because that's what had happened to my mom. Kelly, sometimes in life things don't necessarily have to happen to you in particular to actually feel the pain that someone's been through."

"It still hurts though. It hurts that you have to remember every day that you have someone living inside of you when you're only thirteen."

"There's one thing that you have to remember, though."

"What would that be?"

"That you aren't just a victim. You're a survivor."

"It doesn't matter if I survived it or not! I still have to live through it. I can't keep the baby because I'm putting her up for adoption." Tears came down from her eyes this time, flooding her cheeks. Although this time, Olivia cried with her.

"Why are you crying, Olivia?"

"Because, because I know that you've been through so much, and I know what it's like. You're one of the only girls I've met who actually understand what it's like to go through that and how hard it is to talk about it."

"You don't need to cry for me, though."

"But I am." More tears flooded Olivia's face, and although Kelly thought that she was just crying for her, Olivia was also crying because of all the things that _she _had been through herself, although she didn't want to admit the whole truth. Olivia went up to Kelly and hugged her, and they both were crying, remembering all the horrible things they went through in life. There was no way of erasing it; they had to live through it forever.


	13. If Life Had a Soundtrack

Author's Note: It's been a while since I've put an author's note on here, but I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews I've received. I am hoping to finish this story soon, although there might be many chapters to write ahead of me. Keep reading and reviewing; I'll promise you the ending is going to be great!

**Chapter 13: If Life Had a Soundtrack**

As Olivia opened the car door to her Sedan and got in, she never expected to come out of a hospital into the parking lot remembering a conversation like that, especially with a young girl. She never told victims who were that young about her past, and she even tried _not _to tell people she knew about it. But now she would look at Kelly the way she thought of herself as a young girl; a teen crying for help. Although now, there was no need for Kelly to feel threatened; she already lost the person who abused her the most. Unfortunately, that person had to be her very own mother. It wasn't like her mother cared about her, anyways.

Olivia drove off, and couldn't help but remember those exact words Kelly and her were saying to each other. Olivia was a very emotional person, but she never actually _cried _in front of someone, the most she ever did was hold back her tears. But Olivia just couldn't take this anymore; no matter if she just released one of the most hidden secrets of her life, so she parked the car in what looked like an abandoned area.

Olivia stopped the engine, and started crying real hard. The tears that were coming out of her eyes were painful to even escape. Even though it had been six years since her mother passed away, it still felt as though she was still there, abusing her more and more, both verbal and physical abuse. It was like there was a video playing in her mind, over and over, about all the unbearable times she spent with her. More and more tears were had come out, and they wouldn't stop.

That's when it came to Olivia; a newspaper article she had read from 7 years earlier. Although she had no apparent reason why, Olivia had saved it. She remembered putting it somewhere. She had to find it; she could recall it had to do with a young girl supposedly being abused by her mother, who denied it. Olivia opened up the glove department, and searched all around for it when she, providentially found it. She read it to herself: _Mother Accused of Abusing Her Daughter, But Denies It_. She was skimming through it when she saw the exact words she was looking for; Kelly Como and Rhonda Como. It mentioned that the charges were later dropped because there was lack of evidence, and Kelly even told the officers that Rhonda had never hurt her. Somehow that's why Kelly's name had sounded familiar when she was called in the middle of the night to go and question her about the attack. It hurt even more to read the article that she found herself crying up another storm. The words were now becoming blurry because of the warm tears swimming down her cheeks.

Never had Olivia thought that a song could explain everything that she had been through, until about thirty minutes after she was able to regain her composure. She turned on the radio, something she hardly ever did (especially during times like these), when the song "Superman", by Five For Fighting, came on. Every lyric from the song was inside her head, relating to her:

_I can't stand to fly_

_I'm not that naive_

_I'm just out to find_

_The better part of me_

_I'm more than a bird...I'm more than a plane_

_More than some pretty face beside a train_

_It's not easy to be me_

_Wish that I could cry_

_Fall upon my knees_

_Find a way to lie_

_About a home I'll never see_

_It may sound absurd...but don't be naive_

_Even heroes have the right to bleed_

_I may be disturbed...but won't you concede_

_Even heroes have the right to dream_

_It's not easy to be me_

_Up, up and away...away from me_

_It's all right...you can all sleep sound tonight_

_I'm not crazy...or anything..._

_I can't stand to fly_

_I'm not that naive_

_Men weren't meant to ride_

_With clouds between their knees_

_I'm only a man in a silly red sheet_

_Digging for kryptonite on this one way street_

_Only a man in a funny red sheet_

_Looking for special things inside of me_

_Inside of me_

_Inside me_

_Yeah, inside me_

_Inside of me_

_I'm only a man_

_In a funny red sheet_

_I'm only a man_

_Looking for a dream_

_I'm only a man_

_In a funny red sheet_

_And it's not easy, hmmm, hmmm, hmmm..._

_It's not easy to be me_

Even though "Superman" was something that a man had sang, the many words in the song were able to illustrate every unfortunate thing that she had gone through almost all the way through her entire life. The song was right; it wasn't easy to be her.


	14. A Picture Holds a Thousand Words

**Chapter Fourteen: A Picture Holds a Thousand Words**

Olivia was already back from the hospital, and she was sitting in the squad room at her desk. There was nothing to do; she had already completed all the paperwork to be done, and so far there was no reason to go to the hospital once more to tell Kelly some more "news". Anyways, she dreaded those visits there, because little did Kelly know that there would always be bad news awaiting her. Olivia just always hated to break it to her, knowing all the excruciating things she'd already been through. She was only a young 13-year old girl; there really wasn't any need to hurt her some more.

Sitting there at already began to bore her out, so she just got out from her seat and headed toward the soda machine. Olivia was more of a coffee person, but she felt a craving for some orange soda. Once she already got her soda, she went back to her desk, drinking the soda. She could feel it slide down her throat, and it was so relieving to finally drink at last. She hadn't eaten or drank for hours; to be exact she never digested anything for a couple of days, due to the busy schedule she had been following for the past week. Olivia thought it would be best not to confess about her lack of food and liquid, otherwise her "brothers and sisters, and the father of them all" would be worried as hell that she was beginning to be less healthy than before. Besides, working in the SVU had already caused her to have sleep deprivation, and that was bad enough breaking it to anyone that she would be fortunate enough to have 4 hours of sleep every night. Even though she never really came out and told it to them, the dark circles under her eyes had given it away.

"Hey, Liv." Elliot greeted as he sat down on his desk chair; his desk was right across from Olivia. He was busy talking to Cragen in his office, so it was his first time seeing Olivia since she arrived back from St. Vincent's.

"Hey." she responded.

"Jesus Christ, do you look tired."

"Hey, it isn't like I ever get to sleep. Neither do you, Stabler, so don't turn into some hypocrite." laughed Olivia.

"Well, anyways, how's Kelly doing?"

"Not the greatest. I feel like I'm ruining her life even more when I open up those hospital doors to tell her some news that she'll later dread."

"Liv, it isn't your fault that she's been through hell. It's part of your job, you know, having to actually listen to the victims and break some bad news to them. But I'd have to agree, it isn't easy."

"Yeah, listen to Stabler," said Munch, who happened to overhear their conversation, "I'm not saying it's any better having murder victims rather than rape victims, or in your case rape _and _abuse victims, but you have to deal with the living ones that already suffered. When you're dealing with murder victims, it's different. Hey, it wasn't my first choice to come here in the SVU; it was the only spot open, but I don't regret it. Working in the homicide isn't the same as this."

"And in the Narcotics all you do is bust all those drug dealers. You're not really dealing with many victims; all you do is kick those drug dealer's asses. It wasn't that hard, but transferring here was harder." declared Fin.

"I get what you're saying, guys. It's hard, but you just have to get used to it." Olivia said.

The next minute everyone found themselves surrounded by silence, although a short time earlier they were all chattering in the squad room. Olivia was still at her desk, hesitant of what to do at the moment. That's when she happened to glance at a picture she had of her and her mother smiling, which was taken about seven years before. Although there were smiles spread upon Olivia's face, there was a whole entire history behind that smile. In that photo, Olivia could automatically picture who she and Serena could be; Kelly Como and Rhonda Como. Olivia pictured herself portraying Kelly, and Serena was Rhonda. They both had to go through the same awful things, although Olivia had, fortunately, never been raped and ended up pregnant.

Olivia couldn't take this pain anymore. Before she had met Kelly, whenever she would look at that picture she would just see an alcoholic mother who abused her daughter. But now she saw a young girl begging for help, although it was too late to do so. Olivia grabbed her coat and ran out the door of the 1-6 into her car. She sat there, with the picture in her hands, remembering everything about her mother, while tears were running down her rosy cheeks. Olivia had never cried this much before, ever in her life.

_Olivia Benson was laying on her comfortable twin bed, finishing up her math homework when she could hear the opening of the kitchen door. She instinctively knew that it was her mother coming home from a night at the bar, partying with her drinking buddies and hitting on the younger guys. Usually, she would arrive home around midnight or so, but coming home at 10:00 was the earliest she had ever come._

_Olivia could smell the liquor from Serena's breath even from her own bedroom upstairs. To any outsider that happened to walk in to the Benson's household, they would be surprised from the strong smell of vodka, but Olivia was always used to it. She had been living with her mother four fourteen years then, and she was never shocked to see her mom drink a dozen bottles a night or come home smelling like beer and cigarettes._

_As Serena strutted up the staircase, Olivia could sense that she was going to open up her bedroom door to ask her for more favors. All those years Olivia had been nothing but nice and respectful for her mother, and all Serena did in return was treat her like she was her own slave._

_Sure enough, Serena rapidly opened up Olivia's bedroom door. She was always used to the dull look of Olivia's room, and to any foreigner they would have never guessed that it had belonged to a fourteen year old girl. There were no posters to be found pasted on the walls, neither any photo frames of any sort. Olivia's bed sheets were plain white, although she did have a light blue furry pillow. There was nothing to clue that a typical teenager had lived in this room, but it had belonged to one, a girl with the most painful childhood that not even one person could even imagine had happened to an innocent young girl._

"_What are you doing?" Serena despicably asked._

"_Nothing; I was just finishing up my math homework, Mom." Olivia had always addressed her mother by saying "mom", but Serena was the opposite; she never used Olivia's name while calling her, instead she acted like Olivia was nameless. Other times, Serena would concoct some nasty name to greet her daughter._

"_It's a little after 10. You should have been done your homework hours ago."_

"_Mom, you never care when I do my homework. In fact, you never even ask me about my grades. I mean, what if I was failing?"_

"_It doesn't matter what your grades are, you're a failure no matter what."_

_Olivia kept quiet for a moment, until she spoke up. "And why do you call me that?"_

"_You, my dear, have always failed. You've failed to do everything, yet you still think that everything is so easy in life. Well I got news for you, young lady, life isn't fair."_

"_I never said that life was fair. And I never think that everything's easy."_

"_You may never have, but I know that deep inside that's what you are thinking every moment of your life. You are a failure because you've grown up into a young woman who's lived her life around just her mother and the fact that you never knew your father, because he was the rapist."_

"_Mom, it's not my fault that you were raped."_

"_Oh, so now you're blaming the whole thing on me? You're blaming me for giving birth to you? Well think again; you're lucky that I didn't give you up for adoption. Now I'm starting to regret letting you be a part of my life. I'm starting to wonder what the hell I was thinking when I decided to keep you."_

"_Mom, just stop it."_

"_No. I'm not going to end this conversation because you all of a sudden want me to. You know that it's true; you're a failure and it's you're fault that I was raped and had you."_

"_No it wasn't!" This time Olivia was starting to raise her voice with her mother, something she hardly ever did, knowing the way her mother had always reacted._

"_Don't you use that tone with me."_

"_I just did!"_

"_That's it. You are going to get it, sooner or later! I'm going to make you pay for every little thing you've done to me and my life-"_

"_I NEVER did anything to you!" Olivia interrupted, this time fully enraged._

"_Yes you did, and don't tell me you didn't!"_

"_Let me tell you a little something, Mom. You are the one that got drunk. It's your own darn fault that you were raped, if you ever decide to take the blame on me once again. I bet you even wanted to get raped. I bet that you wanted to raise an innocent daughter, just so that you could make her life miserable than it already was!"_

"_Miserable? Is that what you're saying? You're telling me that you have such an awful life, but I'm part of you're life! And nothing can change that!"_

"_You can say what ever the heck you want, but I might as well just run away! I probably know that I'd make a better living on the streets than in this, this "torture chamber"!"_

"_Fine! Go ahead! I don't give a shit what you do! If you think that you're life would be all perfect in the streets, then do what ever the hell you want! Let me inform you though, those streets are too damn dangerous. You can go out there and be a prostitute for all I care, or even get raped, and then you'd most likely end up pregnant! And that will teach you a lesson, won't it?"_

"_I was exaggerating. I'm not going to literally go and make a living on the streets being hungry and homeless, and all that you'd think I would do."_

"_And why is that?"_

"_Because I know what you would do knowing that I'd never spent another minute with you. You'd go out and party with some of your drinking buddies at the bar, and take advantage of every second without me, and try to forget that I was never born in the first place. But for all these years all you've done is treat me like crap, and I'm not going to let you get away with it, ever."_

"_Don't you even think about talking to me like that, and don't ever try to tell me again that you think I wanted to be raped. You really believed that I wanted to end up living with someone like you? That's sure one hell of a theory."_

"_Yeah, right."_

"_What did you just say, little woman?"_

" _It's none of your business."_

"_That's it! I've had enough of this bull shit, and I'm not going to take it anymore."_

_Without warning, Serena took her daughter by the hand, and slammed her up against her bedroom wall. Never before had Serena been this violent with Olivia. Sure, she had done many other things, but not as bad as this. Before Olivia could break out of this situation, her mom went up to her, nose to nose, and started talking to her with the most despicable expression on her face._

"_You can say what ever the hell you want, but that's not going to change who you are, or what you've been through. Now just in case you forgot, I just wanted to remind you once more that you father is a rapist. You are his daughter; the daughter of a rapist. Do I make myself clear?"_

_Tears started flowing down Olivia's cheeks, and she wasn't going to respond to such a clarification like that. _

"_Answer me, and stop that crying! Crying is a sign of weakness!"_

_There was still no reply from Serena's terrified daughter._

"_ANSWER ME!" Serena thundered, with her face getting redder and redder the more she showed anger to her daughter._

"_Yes." cried Olivia, as she sank down to the floor, cradling her head in her hands. Here sobs were so loud that any of her neighbors could make out what she was doing. _

_Serena banged Olivia's bedroom door shut, leaving Olivia in this unpleasant state. There Olivia was, lying on her cream-colored carpet, crying to herself, and remembering everything clearly that her mother had just told her, that she was a daughter of a rapist and nothing could change that, no matter what she did or said._

Now every time Olivia would look at that photograph, she would remember an appalling history behind those two smiles, and picturing poor Kelly with Rhonda. It didn't matter that Olivia and Serena were grinning; all that made a difference in her life was the dire fact that she had been through so much, in so little time. That was the only time where Olivia remembered and believed what her mother had said; her father was a rapist and nothing could change that. And nothing could change that about Kelly, either.


	15. Sometimes Little Things Are a Big Help

A/N: I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated this story, but I've been so caught up with homework and studying for tests (and watching SVU, lol) that it's been almost impossible to fit in some time to write my 15th chapter. I've been hoping to add some more emotional and dramatic chapters in this, and also thinking on when to end it. It might be soon when "For What It's Worth" will be finished (although I have a lot more chapters to do), but I also am thinking on doing a sequel called "The Innocent Can Never Last". I'm not exactly 100 sure if I should do it, because I'm debating whether or not I should put what happens in the sequel into this story, although I hope I will make another one.

**Chapter Fifteen: Sometimes Little Things Are a Big Help**

Olivia felt like going to the hospital again, but what was the use? Hadn't she done Kelly enough harm already? The poor girl had already been through so much, and a baby was heading her way. The baby, who Olivia never really got the chance to ask Kelly who her baby's father was, could never know their father, could have been an outcome of rape. Although she did question her about that a few days before, she never really got a straight answer from her. Olivia wasn't expecting a respond anyways. It was never easy talking to a traumatized victim, especially a pregnant 13-year old. But Olivia just couldn't let that be; she didn't want to leave that behind, knowing that Kelly's baby could never know its father for the rest of their life. Or even worse, no one would ever speak of him, which is if he was who Olivia thought he was.

Olivia still sat there, uncertain of what to do. She had already lay the photograph of her and Serena down on the passenger seat, trying to obliterate everything she had just remembered from her previous childhood. She couldn't bear to look at it once more; it had already done enough damage as it was to her mind. Now Olivia had no idea where to drive to, although she was tempted to drive to St. Vincent's. But she was afraid that it would once again have Kelly questioning to herself what other kind of bad news she would have to deliver again. Even though asking Kelly in the "nicest" way about who her baby's father might have been, she still wasn't so convinced that going to the hospital would be the next best stop. Olivia's wasn't stopping herself from going there for her own sake; but for Kelly's.

_I need to know who the hell raped her, _said that voice inside Olivia's head for the millionth time since she met the 13-year old. _I have this awful feeling that that unborn baby is a child of rape, and if so, I really need to know who forced that poor girl to have sex. Whoever the heck did it had no right now. That innocent girl has been through so much, she probably can't even count how many terrible things she had gone through. And now with the bad memory of her abusive and alcoholic mother, matters are even worse._

At that moment, there was all of a sudden nothing that stopped Olivia from heading off to the hospital again. She had been there a countless number of times, and each time she visited there, there was always some awful news waiting for Kelly to hear. But this time Olivia _had _to go. She needed to find out who that baby's father was.

Olivia drove off, while tears had unexpectedly started to flow down her cheeks. It was one of those "moments" she was having, where she would show her grief in an emotional way. She just didn't want to go and talk to Kelly again, because she didn't want to cause her any more damage than she had already done. Although the previous harm she did to her was unintentional, she still felt that she was the one to blame.

As Olivia parked the car slowly into the St. Vincent's parking lot, this was the one and only time that she actually felt _afraid _to walk into those hospital hallways once again. This time it wouldn't be easy to talk to Kelly. Every time Olivia was in a conversation with Kelly, there was always crying involved, as well has hugging to show comfort to one another. Both Olivia and Kelly felt sorry for each other, not only because of the similar experiences they shared, but because they both cared for each other. A few days earlier, Olivia would have been some stranger to Kelly if she ever saw her walk down those New York City streets. But now Kelly would view her as the only person she'd ever met in her life that she could consider her her "twin".

Once Olivia had opened up the hospital hallways, she almost had second thoughts about going and talking to Kelly again. But the voices swimming inside her head had stopped her from doing that. _I'm making the right decision now, _they kept telling her. _Finding out who the father is is what's most important._

Olivia noticed Kelly was sound asleep in her hospital bed. She could sense that although Kelly was calm at the moment, she was most likely having nightmares about her mother or her so-called father. But Olivia knew how it felt; that's what she would dream about every night. And yet she still never knew who her father was. For all she knew, he could be dead. Or he could be still alive, raping more women. Or, he could have been someone who she had passed by on the streets, not even knowing that that was the man that raped her mother, and gave her Olivia. Or, he could have even been her neighbor.

Trying her best not to wake her, Olivia slowly but surely made her way into Kelly's hospital room. She silently shut the door, and as she turned around she happened to notice Kelly moving around gradually in her bed, as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Olivia", Kelly softly said, in a voice that would signaled she had just awoken from a sleep, "Hi."

"Hi, Kelly."

"I bet you have some other bad news, I'm guessing."

"Actually, this time I don't. I just, I just wanted to ask you some questions."

"Ask away."

"So, Kelly, the first time I came here, I asked you if you knew who got you pregnant. And I'm not sure I got a clear answer, so I was hoping you could fill me in this time."

"Yeah, umm, about that" she then paused for a second. "I really don't feel comfortable talking about it."

"Kelly, I know that it's not easy to talk about it. But, honey, the only way we can help you is to find the father."

"What do you mean by help? There really isn't anything to help me with."

"Yes, there actually is. Talking about something like this really hard to do, Kelly, but once you reveal it all, you can feel much better. And let me tell you something; once you tell me his name my partner and I will go and arrest him."

"Wait a second, Olivia, why are you all of a sudden assuming that- that someone raped me?" Kelly said very quietly, and it sounded less like a question.

"Because, because I can tell. It's just a feeling we all get once in a while."

"Kind of like, one of those "psychic feelings"?" questioned Kelly, this time with one of those "smiles" spread across her face.

"Yeah, if that's how you want to put it." Olivia said, also smiling. "Kelly, I want to tell you a little story from high school." Olivia went to the other side of the hospital room and grabbed a chair, sat down, preparing herself for one of those "talks" again. "I used to have this friend. She was a straight-A student, she was the captain of the soccer team, and was one of the nicest persons anyone would meet. She believed in herself, and was very honest and trustworthy. Then, all of a sudden, she was depressed. It took a couple months for everyone, including myself, to find out what caused her to be so sad. See, Kelly, sometimes when you're so involved with other things and something bad happens you try to pretend that it never did. It turned out that there was this man that hurt her. He hurt her really bad. And, she never told anyone. One night, he raped her. She ended up pregnant, but didn't tell anyone until it got to the point where it was obvious. She tried to keep the secret for so long. It hurt her _everyday _knowing that she knew the father of her baby, but no one else did. It hurt her until the day she revealed it all. It wasn't easy for her to talk about it, but she felt better when she did. Now that man is serving his time in jail. Now, if you tell me who he is, we'll do the same things to him that the other cops did to the man that hurt my friend. Please, Kelly, it's for your own good."

"I can't." The moment right after she said it, anyone could tell that she was about to burst into tears. "He said, he said he would kill me." She said in between sobs.

"Kelly, there's nothing he can do to hurt you anymore. You're in a hospital now, so no one here will _let _him hurt you. But if you tell me his name, he won't hurt anyone else."

"I- I don't know his name. I don't know who he is!" She said, between even more sobs than before.

"Kelly, do you know anything about him?"

"I don't know, I mean I don't if I'm right if I have the same man."

"What are you trying to say? Do you think you might know who he is?"

"Sort of, well I don't know!"

"Kelly, tell me what you know."

"There was this guy. I had met him on MySpace. But, last year I was pathetic and stupid. I told him where I lived, and a lot of info about me. He never told me anything at all about him. On his profile, he barely had anything on it. I had way too much information about me on it. I didn't know his name or what he looked like, or anything else. He started to message me and send me all these comments, and that he wanted to meet me. I didn't really want to meet him, but I told him sure. The only reason I did was because I was way too mad at my mom, 'cause she'd be doing the same old stuff she'd always do; hardly ever come back home. And when she did she was drunk. She would yell at me for no apparent reason, and we had gotten into a big fight anyways. So I just wanted to get read of all the anger by telling this guy I didn't know all this stuff about me. He said he wanted to see my "beautiful" face. He said he wanted to experience things with me, and he wanted to be my 'first'. I thought it was just a big joke. I never believed he would actually do that. But I don't even know if the guy that did that to me was the man I met on MySpace."

Through Olivia's recent work, there were dozens of cases involving chat rooms and MySpace. Olivia thought that that website was the main target for rapists to choose their next victim, and all she ever wanted was for that website to be taken of the Internet. Never mind the countless times MySpace was part of her cases, there were so many other SVU squads that had dealt with that website. Because of that, Olivia was almost used to hearing from traumatized victims that they met their rapist of MySpace. Olivia always felt like it was the victims' fault that they had been raped by someone they met on MySpace, because she believed that it was like they were _asking _to be raped by giving out their name and address, and other personal information. But this time Olivia felt a feeling of sorrow for Kelly; although she might have been really stupid by telling a stranger all that stuff about her, she had already been through enough with her mother and didn't need anything else bad to happen about her. It sucked that Olivia couldn't turn back the clock, because if she could, she would have changed every dreadful moment Kelly had been through.

"Do you know _anything _else about the man?"

"No. I'm just such an idiot for giving out all that stuff about me! It's my entire fault!"

"Kelly, it's not your fault. There are _many _other girls and women out there that sometimes make the wrong decision by telling certain personal info, but don't blame you for something that that man did to you."

"But I told you, Olivia, I have no idea if that was even him!"

"I know, Kelly, but what you told me might be some big help on catching that bad man. Even though you aren't entirely sure at all, I bet there's some way to catch him on that MySpace."

"Actually, no there isn't."

"What do you mean by that?"

"About a week after that man raped me, I went onto MySpace again. He was one of my friends on there, but I couldn't find his profile on it. It's weird, because one of my friends cancelled her account, but she still stayed as one of my friends. I couldn't find his at all. He never messaged me again or sent me any more comments."

"Oh. But, Kelly, if you have any more information on him-"

"I don't" she interrupted.

"Well, I'm glad you told me that, though. So I guess I'll see you later then."

"Bye."

Olivia pushed the chair she wasn't sitting on into its original position across Kelly's room. She then picked up her brown coat she had been wearing, and put it on as she left the room slowly.

REVIEW!


	16. Because I Care

A/N: I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews, and I'm glad that I actually have enough time now to fit in writing this story as well as other things. Right now I'm on vacation, and am really happy that I haven't waited so long to update my story. Anyways, I wanted to inform everyone that's reading this that I've decided to add much more Elliot in this story, since it's basically all been focusing on Olivia and her past. In this chapter, I decided to put more Elliot in, and it will be like that for the next couple of chapters. Some of them will also be emotion, surprisingly, since they have to do with Elliot. Well, enjoy!

**Chapter 16: Because I Care**

"So, how'd it go talking to Kelly?" asked Elliot, once Olivia entered the 1-6.

"She wasn't able to make a positive identification on her rapist. All she told me was that she met this guy on MySpace, and she thinks the man who raped her could have been him. But, she only means "could", not was." responded Olivia, pulling out her chair from under her desk, getting ready to sit on it.

"I'll tell you something, Liv, teenagers these days don't think twice when they go into chat rooms and have accounts on MySpace, putting all this information on it."

"I would have to agree on that one. It's almost like it's _their _fault when something happens to them, although just because they say all this stuff about them doesn't give anyone the right to rape them."

"I know. If I ever saw my kids on MySpace, they would delete their account faster than you can say MySpace."

"You, know, I've actually never been on it, surprisingly. I should check for myself what kind of a dangerous place it _really _is."

"I'm with you on that; let's both look for ourselves."

Olivia turned on her Dell computer, as Elliot made his way towards her desk. She quickly clicked on Internet Explorer, as Elliot was looking over her shoulder. Once came up, she typed  and up popped the MySpace homepage. There was a place to sign in, and also a place to search for people on it. Olivia moved the cursor to the "Search" button, and pressed it. Up came a page where she could search for people and she clicked on "Name", and typed in Kelly Como. Once she pressed search, unfortunately it said that there was no match to be found.

"She must have deleted it." said Olivia.

"Yeah, probably after that bastard raped her." mentioned Elliot."

"Probably. I've never been on this, and right now it's probably one of the dangerous websites I've ever been on. I can't believe people actually put so much info on here; on the Internet where everyone can see it."

"And I'm as sure as hell that I wouldn't be happy if one of my kids had an account."

"I hate to break it to you, El, but I wouldn't doubt if one of your kids did. MySpace is what teenagers these days like to call the "in" thing. And if you want to check for yourself, all you have to do is search in your kid's first and last name, and then their profile could possibly come up."

"You know, Liv, you sound like you know too much info about the website." Elliot said with a crooked smile on his face.

"Uh, in case you haven't noticed, it's kind of self-explanatory right on this web page."

"Yeah, I knew that."

"_Sure. _Well, if you really are that desperate to see if one of your kids really has a MySpace, then I suggest you start searching now."

"Actually, they may be my kids, but if you wouldn't mind-"

"-You want me to search for them for you, so that just in case one of your kids _happens _to have an account you wouldn't have to dread looking at something they put online for the world to see, the same time putting themselves at a dangerous risk?"

"One thing I've learned through my time here at the SVU is that forget about all the crap you have to deal with with all the rapists and murders. Communicating with your partner telepathically is sure as hell one thing to take advantage of. And, by saying that, you son of a bitch were right." laughed Elliot. "I'll be talking to Cragen while you do the searching."

"Fine with me." Olivia turned back to the computer screen, and almost wanted to stop herself from searching Elliot's kids on the perilous website, just to give her partner bad news if it turned out that one of his kids did have an account. Ever since the moment the homepage of MySpace came up, Olivia didn't even want to _look _at the webpage, because all along she had been saying in her mind that the one thing she was looking at was a place where millions of children had been abducted, raped, and even killed from. That one place, just that one place. The place where rapists targeted their next victim.

Olivia went back to the search page, as she slowly typed in "Maureen Stabler". Although she was growing into a young women now, she knew that it would hurt Elliot to see his grown-up daughter posting pictures and information about herself online. Luckily, this time there were no results matched. Then, once again, she went back to the search page and typed in "Kathleen Stabler". Then there were the same results again. The same thing happened when she typed in "Dickie Stabler". But as she yet again went back to the search page, she slowly typed in "Elizabeth Stabler". But this time, the page didn't come up saying that no results were found. There it was; a picture of her partner's 12-year old daughter online, as well as bits of info of her at the right; Female, 14 years old, Queens, New York, USA. She couldn't believe her eyes. Olivia always viewed Lizzie as the "good" child, not the girl who you would find with a MySpace account online.

Olivia didn't know what she would say to Elliot as he would soon step out of the Captain's office. She almost didn't want to tell him the truth about what her daughter was actually doing on the Internet, and what she was doing was something no parent would want to imagine about their teenage daughter. As Olivia clicked on Lizzie's picture, her profile had popped up. There was so much information that Olivia's eyes were viewing on this page, it was almost impossible for Olivia to believe what she was actually seeing. As she was looking at all this information about Elliot's youngest daughter, the song "Under the Gun" by The Killers was playing in the background on her profile. There were many surveys that were pasted onto her profile, and a black layout with pink hearts decorated it. On her "About Me" part, she put her first and last name, what she did and didn't like, her best friends, and almost anything you could think about. To the left of the page were her interests & personality; here favorite books, movies, television shows, you name it. There were even groups that she was part of, and Olivia just couldn't believing what she was seeing. She didn't know what the hell to tell her partner.

Within minutes, silence grew throughout the squad room. Hardly anyone was there, and not a word came out of anyone. To Olivia, it almost seemed that she was the only one there, staring at this profile page of Lizzie. She didn't want Elliot to see this, and she felt that she wanted to talk to Elizabeth herself, to tell her what a risk she was taking. Olivia almost had second thoughts about doing that, until she exited out the MySpace page. She then ripped out a piece of yellow paper and took out a blue pen and wrote:

_Elliot, I went somewhere, and I really can't bare to tell you exactly where it is I'm going, but all I can say is that you have to figure it out. You really don't want to know what's going on, but you're going to find out sooner or later._

_Olivia_

After writing those exact words, Olivia picked up her brown coat and walked out of the 1-6, heading out towards her Sedan. She knew where Kathy's mother lived, because that's where Kathy and the kids were presently living. Kathy had left Elliot one day about a year earlier or so, and went to live with her mother, who lived in Queens as well. She had to go and talk to Lizzie one-on-one, and tell her what she was doing was wrong. Olivia wasn't doing it to punish her (she wouldn't punish someone who wasn't her daughter, anyways), but for her own good. She hopefully thought it would convince her to delete the account, and to never go back on it again. She would hate to see something bad happen to Elliot's daughter. Olivia wouldn't be able to cope with the fact that she would have to view her not only as her partner's daughter, but a rape victim.

As she parked the car into the narrow driveway of Kathy's mother's house, she got out of the car, this time with nothing stopping her from talking to Lizzie. She obviously figured that Elliot would soon find out where Olivia went, and she knew he would come eventually to see what exactly she came for. Then Olivia carefully knocked on the brown door, in hopes of having Lizzie be there so she could talk to her.

"Olivia, long time, no see," said Kathy as she opened the door, seeing that Olivia was standing right out of her mother's house."

"Nice to see you, Kathy. How have things been?" responded Olivia.

"Pretty good. So why'd you come here?"

"Well, I was wondering if Elizabeth was here. I wanted to talk to her about something."

"Yes she is, surprisingly. Elizabeth?" called Kathy to her daughter, who was upstairs brushing her hair.

"Yeah, mom?" answered Lizzie.

"There's someone here to see you."

"Okay, I'll be down in a sec."

Once Lizzie came downstairs, she was surprised to see Olivia there. When Kathy and Elliot used to be together, Olivia might have visited every now and then, but Lizzie had never seen Olivia come to her grandparents' house at the present time. "Hi, Olivia." she said, smiling.

"Hey, umm, do you mind if I talk to you about something?" asked Olivia, hoping that their conversation would lead Lizzie to come to think that her MySpace account wasn't safe.

"Umm, sure, I guess so. Do you want to come up to my room so what talk about whatever you want to talk about?"

"That's fine with me."

Olivia started walking up the staircase, passing by a few bedrooms. She could only recognize one room, and obviously knew that it belonged to Dickie. Since he was the only guy in the family (out of Elliot's kids), it was clear to understand that is room belonged to a teenage boy. Then Lizzie entered her room, shortly giving Olivia a small tour of her average-sized bedroom colored with lavender walls. To the right of her twin-sized bed, you could see posters of bands such as Fall Out Boy, the All-American Rejects, Green Day, Simple Plan, Nada Surf, Hawthorne Heights, The Killers, and Jimmy Eat World. There were also some small-sized posters of celebrities such as Jessica and Ashlee Simpson, Kelly Clarkson, Christina Ricci, and Michelle Trachtenberg. Some CDs were scattered on her dresser, some which included music by the bands on her wall, some pop music, and Norah Jones.

"So, this is my room. Kind of boring, although I try to give it a little touch of sophistication." mentioned Lizzie.

"Very nice room, in my opinion. Well, anyways, Lizzie I came here to talk to you about something." said Olivia, sitting on Lizzie's bed with her.

"Yeah, what about?"

"Well, your dad and I have been working on a case for about a week now, and one of the victim's said that she could have met this man on MySpace that hurt her really bad. And, well, your father was kind of curious, you know, wondering if any of his kids had a MySpace, so-"

"So you searched in my name and found my MySpace." sighed Lizzie, basically finishing the sentence for Olivia.

"Elizabeth, you really should not have that sort of information on that website. You have no idea who could be looking at it."

"Olivia, my friends are really the only ones that look at my MySpace. Well, hopefully."

"You can only hope; you can't do anything else but hope. Anything can happen, _anything_. You never know, Lizzie. That website is one of the most dangerous places on the Internet; actually, it _is _the worst, if you don't include those chat rooms."

"Why is every adult saying that it's a dangerous place?" stated Lizzie, although this time it seemed more like an exclamation rather than a question.

"Because, we all see it happen every day. We see it all over the news, and we deal with those types of cases. Lizzie, bad things can happen. Horrible things happen to girls and boys who don't understand what they're doing online isn't safe at all. They get kidnapped. They get raped. And they even get killed. And I'd hate to see something like that happen to you."

"Okay, let me just to tell you something. The reason why bad things like that are happening to kids these days online is because some people put all this information on MySpace, and then when some complete stranger asks to be their friend and starts to message them and stuff, they know that they're putting themselves at such a risk. And it's almost like they're _asking _for something to happen to them. And because some people have to be so stupid and something obviously happens to them, it gives MySpace a bad name. I may have a lot of info on it, but trust me, I don't talk to strangers on the Internet, and I never will, ever."

"Lizzie, it doesn't matter if you don't talk to them or not. Someone could be viewing your profile right as this moment and somehow search you down. And then they could all of a sudden call you or show up at your door. You may think that I'm lecturing you right now to get you into some sort of trouble, but the only reason I'm doing this is for your own good. Lizzie, I don't want something to happen to you at all."

"Wait a second, before you say anything else, did my dad see my MySpace?"

"Actually, no he didn't. He doesn't know you have one, but he's surely going to probably figure it out sooner or later. I left him a note telling him that I left, although I didn't say where. Knowing him, though, he'll most likely find out where I am."

"But if he sees it, I'll be in the biggest trouble I've ever been in! I really don't want that to happen!"

"Lizzie, would you rather get into trouble because someone who cares about you is trying to protect you, or have something bad happen to you, like getting raped and killed?"

"You actually do have a point, though. But everyone at my school has a MySpace!"

"It doesn't matter if everyone has a MySpace. Who cares what they do? It may be the "cool" thing, but it's dangerous as well. Okay, if everyone jumped off of a bridge, would you?"

"No."

"Then delete your account. If you don't want something to happen, then try to prevent it from happening right now. That's my only suggestion."

Right as she finished her sentence, Elliot slammed open the door to his daughter's bedroom. Lizzie could tell that he wasn't in a good mood. First, she thought that he was going to scream at her, but surprisingly, he started at Olivia.

"Olivia, come here right now." he demanded.

"Uh, Elliot do you really think"-

"Come here right now!"

She got off of Elizabeth's bed, which was covered with a soft, pink comforter, and walked out of the room after shutting the door behind.

"What were you doing here talking to my daughter!"

"Elliot"-

"No, don't "Elliot" me. You came here because my 12-year old daughter must have a MySpace account. I never gave you the right to come barging into their home to talk to my daughter about something she's doing online. Yes, I'm pissed at her for doing something like that, but I'm the one that should talk to you, not her. She's my daughter, not yours."

"Elliot, I figured that it would be easier to talk about something someone would understand. Teenagers these don't exactly rely on their parents to talk about something they may have done wrong, without even sometimes realizing it."

"Olivia, it doesn't matter who the hell she'd be better at talking to! She's my daughter, and I feel that this is something that I could talk to her about, not you!"

"Elliot, haven't you always wanted to protect your kids?"

"Of course!"

"Then it might not have hurt to have one small conversation with your daughter. Elliot, she's 12. I'm sure kids that age these days don't exactly feel comfortable talking to their parents, especially in situations like these."

"I don't give a shit what you say! She's my daughter, and this is something I want to talk to her about, not you!"

"Fine. If you want to act that way, then I guess I might as well leave. Or even stop talking to you, period."

"Go ahead! If that's what it takes to get me, and only me, to talk to my daughter, then do it. And don't come back here ever again."

After he barked those exact words, Olivia grabbed her keys and took off. Then that small voice inside her head acted up again. _If he doesn't want me near his kids, then that's fine with me. All I ever wanted to do is protect them, especially his young 12-year old daughter. It's only because I care about her._


	17. Not to Punish You, But to Protect You

A/N: Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up, but I've been even busier with working on my other fan fiction, "Something More" (which has nothing to do with "For What It's Worth"), and I am working on my second chapter. I already have the ending planned out for this story, and there are only **3 **more chapters left! I think the rest of these chapters will seem like a "surprise" to everyone, especially my nineteenth chapter, but the last one (I promise you) is going to be great! I already finished with the last chapter ( I actually finished it when I began the story, that way there I know what to plan ahead while I'm writing it) and I hope everyone will like it. Well, I hope you all will enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Seventeen: Not to Punish You, But to Protect You**

"Dad, don't you think that was a little too harsh on Olivia?" questioned Lizzie after her dad shut her bedroom door behind him.

"Lizzie, that has nothing to do with you. What me and Olivia talk about, whether it has to do with you or not, is really nothing you need to know or hear about."

"Umm, Dad, just to let you know, you were kind of right outside of my bedroom. I could hear every single word you said."

"Well, let's just forget about that right now. We need to have a talk, and let's just pretend Olivia never came here and talked to you."

"Dad, there's a reason Olivia came and talked to me, and you really can't, well, make me forget it or pretend that she didn't come and have a private conversation with me. And, by the way, why didn't you really want her talking to me anyways? All she really wanted to do was protect me."

"Elizabeth, like I said, what me and Olivia talk about is none of your business."

"Dad, I'm twelve years old. I'm sure I'm old enough to understand what you're talking about."

"It isn't that I know you _won't _understand it, it's just that it's something between Olivia and I."

"Dad, you can tell me, just please. I really want to know the real reason why you didn't want her talking to me in the first place."

"If you really want to hear it that bad, then, well, I guess it won't hurt to tell you. But what I tell you is something between me and you, okay? You don't go and tell anyone else about my opinion, and what I thought about her talking to my daughter."

"Okay, I promise."

"Well, Lizzie, you know how I always tell you and Dickie and your sisters to always be careful?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what I'm most worried about these days is something bad happening to one of my kids. I love you and your siblings, and I would never want anything to happen to them."

"Go on."

"And a lot of cases we deal with today have to do with children and teenagers getting abducted from online. And MySpace and chat rooms are usually the main targets for victims. Lizzie, when I know that my children are doing unsafe stuff online, I'm really the one who would want to talk to them about it. I know that Olivia is a great detective and all, but I still feel that I should be the one to talk to you about what you're doing, even though I know the only reason she wanted to talk to you was to protect you from something bad happening."

"I understand, Dad, why you might have reacted to her talking to me, but, umm, there's another reason why I think she wanted to talk to me about MySpace."

"And what do you think that is?"

"Well, Dad, these days, teenagers don't really count on their parents. I love you and all, but no offense, I would actually prefer talking to someone else about, well, something that I might have done on MySpace. Kids don't really tell their parents that they have a MySpace, anyways."

"Lizzie, should it really matter if everyone else has a MySpace, though. Just because they have one doesn't mean that you have to get an account too. If everyone jumped off a bridge, would you?"

"I can definitely tell you and Olivia are partners."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing, just nothing."

"Well, anyways, you are going to delete that account. Lizzie, I'm not going to punish you or anything, because what I'm saying is for your own sake. I really don't want to see anything bad happen to you, because I have no idea how I would handle it. Because dealing with those type of cases everyday is enough for me to try and cope with it, but if the victim was one of my children, I don't know how I'd even be able to _live_."

"But the thing is, Dad, that-"

"No. There should be no excuse why you went onto the Internet, to go on this stupid MySpace to put _all _that personal info about yourself! Do you realize how much of a risk you took?" Elliot said, practically shouting at Lizzie.

"Dad, only my friends are the ones that view my profile."

"No. No they're not. If you're profile wasn't public, then why would Olivia had been able to see your profile? Why would she have been able to see all that stuff that you put on there that even got _her _worrying about you? It doesn't matter if you say only your friends see it, because there could be perverts on your profile right now, probably even tracking you down! Lizzie, you know what my job's like, and you know what me and Liv have to deal with every day, and I still can't come to believe that after what you know about the certain cases we deal with you _still _go on the website to put _all _that stuff about you! And I know you see on the news that there are all these kids that get abducted, raped, and even killed because of that stupid website!"

"Dad, can you just calm down for at least one second?"

"No, actually I won't. "Calm" isn't a word that would explain a parent, especially me, after finding out what that their child was doing online without their parent's permission."

"Umm, Dad, no one actually, well, _tells _their parents that they have a MySpace. You'd have to be considered "lucky" to have parents that let you have a MySpace."

"Yeah, well these days you're considered lucky if you haven't been kidnapped, raped, or killed. And that is what _exactly _happens to kids who are so careless to what they reveal about themselves on the Internet. Lizzie, the Internet is kind of like an ocean. You swim around all these places, but you just have to be careful for the sharks."

"That is actually a nice way to put it."

"Then if you agree with me then why did you put that stuff on MySpace? And wait till I see your MySpace, because you, my dear, are lucky I actually haven't _seen _it yet. Because having to _hear_ about it from my own partner is bad enough. And as of right now you are going to walk over to your computer and show me your MySpace, and I am going to watch you delete it."

"But dad-"

"There are no buts about it. March up to that computer right now and do as I just said." demanded Elliot, making his way over to Lizzie's computer as well. It was a flat screen Dell, which was bought about a couple of months earlier. Lizzie hurriedly pressed the "on" button and after about a second or two, Lizzie's desktop popped up. It was a pink background with a couple of pictures of her and some of her closest friends, Kylie, Savannah, and Jen. Then Lizzie scrolled the mouse cursor over to where it said "Internet Explorer" and within a second the homepage, which was MySpace, had popped up. Lizzie then typed in her password (her email address was already remembered by the computer on MySpace), and her MySpace home page came up.

"Show me the profile, Lizzie. Don't try to trick me and say that's yours."

"I know, Dad, just give me a second. I need to-"

"You need to what?"

"It says that I have new friend requests, so I have to click on it and either approve or deny the person who requested me to be their friend."

"Well, I wouldn't waste my time if I were you, because you're deleting it right now."

"I know, just hold on." Then a page appeared that said "You have 2 new requests." Lizzie clicked on both people and approved them, without hesitating to see who the people were.

"Excuse me, missy, but did you know who those people were? All I saw that you were focusing on was the "approve" button. It looks to me that you didn't even take one second to look and see who they were."

"Dad, I obviously know them if they wanted to request me."

"Sure, sure, sure. Say what you want to say, because soon enough you're really going to regret this. Now let me see your profile."

As soon as Lizzie clicked on the "view profile" words which were located underneath her main picture, her profile came up. It had a black layout filled with different sized pink hearts all around it, and the song "Under the Gun" by The Killers playing in the background. To the right of her picture, there was "Female, 14, Queens, New York, USA", and under the "About Me" part, she had all this personal information about herself, even including her cell phone number if "someone needed to call her" and her screen names. She mentioned that she was really 12 and she told everyone what school she attended and that she was in the 7th grade.

"This is, my God I can't even come to explain it. Now delete it!"

Lizzie then returned to the home page, and clicked on where it said "account settings." Then there were words that said "cancel account", which she clicked on, and then it said something along the lines of "Are you sure you wish you cancel your MySpace account", then she had to confirm her cancellation once more.

"Dad, I can't believe you're making me do this!"

"I can. But what _I _can't believe is that you went out and did this. You knew what you were doing was wrong. And, did you even know that having a MySpace account is illegal if you're under 14?"

"Uhh, yeah."

"Then why'd you get one if it was against the law?"  
"Dad, no one, I repeat, no one, follows the law when it comes to MySpace. No one really cares. We don't listen to how old you have to be or anything to get a MySpace, we do it anyways. Who really cares, anyways?"

"I do."

"That's because you're a father."

"Yes, I am; and a father who cares for his daughter. A father who wouldn't want anything to happen to her. Because I care about you, and even though you were stupid in putting all that stuff about you, I still love you. I still care for you. But you just have to be more careful at times! You can't just go out and think that MySpace is a place where you can get away with saying all this personal stuff about you. Because everything you do has a downside to it. You're lucky Olivia actually caught what you were doing, because if she wouldn't have, something could have happened. A random pervert could just happen to arrive at the doorstep."

"Dad, what are the chances of that happening when, like, over a million people have MySpaces?

"They're very lucky, I'm for sure. That's why I came to protect you. This wasn't necessarily about punishment; it was about protection."

"Okay, well, Dad, can I need to talk to you about someone. Someone who I think is in really bad danger."


	18. All Along She Knew

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Well, for those of you who are reading my other fanfiction, "Something More", I found it very hard to be busy writing two fan fictions at the same time as well as trying to fit in homework and studying for tests. So, once I get done this story, which only has **2** more chapters left (after you read this one, of course)...and I promise you the ending is not only surprising but really good. So as soon as I get this story done, I will continue with my second chapter of "Something More" (I'm halfway through it but haven't finished it yet…like I said I can't really fit in the time right now). And also, there will most likely be a sequel to "For What It's Worth"!

**Chapter Eighteen: All Along She Knew**

"You better not be doing this just to change to subject from MySpace to, your, uh, friend." stated Elliot, surprise by what his daughter had said.

"No, Dad, I swear, it's serious. My friend, well I think she's in some great danger."

"Well, how about you start off by telling me _why _you think she is."

"So I have this friend. Well, I wouldn't exactly call her my friend; she's just someone who's nice. But she always seems so depressed. The thing is, Dad, she's pregnant. And I know that something, well, had to have _happened _to her, if you know what I mean. But, I haven't heard from her for about a week, or maybe a little less than that. I just don't know where she could be. And she can't be giving birth now, because she's not due yet. But I'm so afraid that the person who _could _have given her that baby kidnapped her. I'm just not sure, but I'm so scared for her. She doesn't really have any friends, and I just hate to see something like that happen to her."

"If you don't mind me asking, why was she depressed?"

"Well, first of all, it was because of the baby, obviously. But there are other things that I'm sure she's not too happy about. I'm just aware of what they could be. She basically keeps things to herself."

"But, why might you think she keeps everything to herself?"

"I'm not that sure, but she hardly talks about anything. She hardly ever talks about her mom, and she has never mentioned a dad. And if and when she _does _talk about her mom, it's always the negative side of her. See, teens these days always try to put their parents down. They don't ever listen to what they tell them, and they break their curfew and all the rules in the house. And then they come out and say how "bad" their parents are treating them because they can't do certain things. But that's just not who that girl is. She's practically afraid of her mom. And, to tell you the truth, I don't think I'd even consider her mom a "mother". From what I've heard from her, she doesn't even act like one at all. She seems like she's a complete stranger to her daughter. And the way my friend tells it, well, she just seems so neglectful. And, actually, sometimes she comes to school with bruises on her legs, or even scars."

"So she's never mentioned a father, ever?"

"Nope. I don't know who he is or where he is. He could have abandoned her and her mom when she was a baby or have just left when she was younger, or they could have gotten a divorce some time ago, or-" Elizabeth, said, pausing for a second.

"Or what?"

"I've never actually thought of it today, but maybe her mother was, well, raped. But I don't know; it just came to mind. But I'm also worried about who could be the father, and what could have happened to her."

"Can you tell me her name? Because that could help me out a little bit."

"Yeah. Kelly. Kelly Como."

It took a matter of seconds before Elliot figured out that Kelly Como was the young girl that Olivia had been questioning for the past few days. He remembered seeing that scared look on her face as he watched her on the stretcher going into the ambulance with the EMTs and Olivia. He could see the sacredness through her eyes. He could see that she was begging for help inside, like screaming in silence. But now he just listened to his own daughter tell him that she knew her. That she knew something was wrong. And all he needed to do now was go and talk to Kelly himself, something he'd never done. In cases like these, it was usually left to Olivia to persuade the traumatized victims into talking about what happened and if they could help with catching the person that assaulted them. But he thought that the only way to maybe feel Kelly comfortable, after all that she had been through, was to bring Lizzie along with him to the hospital. First he needed to go and apologize to Olivia and tell her what was going on. He didn't really mean all the things he said in the first place; it was just Elliot's natural reaction to when he's all upset and, well, pissed off.

"Lizzie, there's a favor I'd like to ask. But first I need to go do something."

"Captain, where's Liv?" asked Elliot to his Captain, Captain Donald Cragen.

"She's gone for the time being; went out with Casey to get a cup of coffee. After she informed me what happened between you and her, she felt she needed to go and take a break. Elliot, if you keep acting out like that, I'm afraid that I might need to send you on vacation, or I I have to, reassign you to a different squad." he briefly explained, without a single hesitation.

"But, Captain, what happened had nothing to do with what we deal with. Don't you people understand? Why can't I just have another life that deals with the issues of my family without others barging into it?"

"No one talks to me like that, Stabler. We care about your family dearly, and so did Olivia. She went all the way out to Queens to do the right thing. If she wouldn't have done what she did, then Elizabeth could have put herself in the most dangerous position she's ever been on."

"I know that, Captain. But that was something that I think I should have dealt with. I care for Olivia and all and I respect her position, but sometimes she can get a little to close to my family. Kathy and I may not be together any more, but I don't think that gives Olivia the right to portray my daughter's mother. Kathy is her mother, not Liv."

"She wasn't trying to take the role of Kathy for even one second. It was Lizzie that she was most concerned about and Lizzie only. It was her safety that she was worrying about ever since she found her MySpace. And in my opinion, if I was in Olivia's shoes right now, I would have probably done the same thing."

"On behalf of what you're saying, I agree. That's the main reason why I came here; to apologize to Liv. Lizzie's in the car, so I was hoping to get this done and over with so we can head up to the hospital. It seems that Kelly and us have some business to take care of, which includes talking to her. Lizzie told me some things about her, and that she's been worrying sick for almost the past week. To me, it appears that she really cares about that girl, even though Lizzie doesn't exactly define her as a close friend."

"What did she say, exactly?"

"She told me that Kelly would always seem depressed during school hours, and that she wouldn't talk much. She would keep everything to herself and hardly ever talked about Rhonda, according to Lizzie. But I think this is the only time that I will deem my daughter's honesty. As of an hour ago, I haven't fully earned any of Lizzie's trust, after that stupid MySpace of hers. But I most certainly believe all that she's told me about Kelly, mostly because she's the one that brought up the discussion about her in the first place."

"If that was my daughter, I would trust her so-called honesty about Kelly, but not the MySpace, no matter what kind of excuse she would try to make up for having it. But do believe your daughter, Elliot. She has to be telling the truth. Let me tell you something, kids these days don't usually tell the truth to their parents about something like MySpace, but they will about something like what Elizabeth said about Kelly."

"I know that."

"But it seems to me that you don't."

"Well, it looks like you came just in time," Cragen said to Elliot after taking a quick glance out his office window and noticing that Olivia had returned.

"See you later, Cap," Elliot responded, as he opened the door to go and talk to Olivia.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry." Elliot greeted to her as he went near his desk.

"No, Elliot, I should be the one to apologize. I really shouldn't' have gone and talked to your daughter without your permission, especially something like that. If there's anyone to blame, it should be me."

"Liv, you are wrong. This is my whole fault, and I'm the one that needs to apologize. The way I acted was just completely not right. I shouldn't have done that. Sometimes when I get angry at the smallest things, I end up taking it out on the innocent people. I am so sorry, Liv."

"No, it's my fault."

"Children, children, children. Will you just stop with this nonsense? Are you going to keep blaming it on yourselves for the next hour or two or will you just shut up?" Fin said from a far distance, which made Munch crack up a little bit. Despite what they said, Liv and Elliot tried to ignore them for a few seconds.

"Okay, they're right; we should just stop, even though this is my entire fault. Anyways, after you left, Lizzie and I had one of those "talks", which fortunately lead her to delete her MySpace, although she had no choice anyways. Then, she started talking to me about this girl at school who was pregnant. She said that she was so worried because the girl hadn't been to school for a long time, and she wasn't even due yet so she couldn't have had the baby. And then she says that this girl had an abusive mom, even though she couldn't prove it, she kind of made that conculsion, but a very accurate one. And do you want to know who that girl was?"

"Who?" asked Olivia, without even contributing a second of her time to realize it could have been Kelly that Elliot was talking about.

"Kelly Como."

"So Lizzie knew her?"

"From what she's told me, yes. And Lizzie also mentioned that they weren't that much of close friends, but close enough to know all that information about her. And right now Lizzie is in the car waiting, because I was going to go to the hospital with Lizzie, but since Kelly might seem only familiar with you, then would you mind going with us? That's only if you want to, of course."

"I guess so." Even though Olivia didn't feel like walking into her hospital room for what would seem like the millionth time, she didn't refuse to go. _Maybe since she knows Lizzie very well, then she can possibly open up about things she might not have told me yet_, said that voice in Olivia's mind once again.

Olivia, Elliot, and Lizzie were standing outside of Kelly's hospital room, waiting for the doctor to leave so that they could go in and talk to her. Then once the doctor came out, they all walked in, but they all seemed a little awkward this time.

"Lizzie? Is that really you?" questioned Kelly, surprised by who had just walked in.


	19. The Unforeseen Moment

A/N: This is the **second to last **chapter y'all! I can't wait until I can post the last chapter. Now, to give you a head of what's to come….the very ending of this chapter gives away a little surprise…..actually a big surprise…..that will fulfill every moment of the next chapter. I just can't wait until this story ends, because, in my opinion, the ending is _so _good!

**Chapter Nineteen: The Unforeseen Moment**

"Yeah, it's me." replied Lizzie, smiling.

"What brought you all here? Do you have something to tell me?" asked Kelly, figuring that there was some sort of news to be told to her.

"Well, Kelly, I was worried where you were," answered Lizzie, "And my dad said that he knew you. So he brought me along here with Olivia."

"I remember your dad. Wasn't he the one that was with Olivia when they brought me into the ambulance?"

"Yes, I was." stated Elliot. At that moment, he could remember what she looked like when the EMTs set her down onto the stretcher. Elliot could picture her entire facial expression; she looked so scared. Throughout all his life working in the SVU, no one could really define Elliot as an emotional person (that would really be something to describe Olivia), unless if there was a case that got _too _close to him. But at that instant Elliot felt a tear come down on his cheek. There she was, just lying down on the hospital bed; the girl who he saw very frightened the night she was attacked. The poor pregnant 13-year old. The poor girl who knew his own daughter very well. But before Elliot could break down, he turned himself around and quickly wiped his eyes with his fingers.

"So, what did you come here for? I take it that you all have some bad news to tell me."

"Actually, this time we don't." declared Olivia. "We came here to talk to you about something."

"What about?"

"I was so scared for you, Kelly. You were someone I've been really close to for the past year or so. And when I noticed that you didn't show up for school, it got me worrying, because I knew you couldn't be having your baby yet."

"And, Kelly, we were hoping you could tell us any stuff you haven't told us already. We thought bringing Lizzie here would do some good." Elliot said, hoping that there _would _be something she could share with them that she hadn't told Olivia before.

"I'm sorry, but I…I told Olivia everything."

"Are you sure about that? Because if you really do have something to say, then don't be afraid to say it now, because, honey, it can really help us track down that man that did that to you." said Olivia. She knew that Kelly probably wouldn't cooperate, whether or not Lizzie was visiting.

"I said no! There's nothing else to tell you! Why don't you just leave me alone!" Kelly said, while raising her voice unintentionally.

Olivia, Elliot, and Lizzie all looked at one another, in a brief moment of silence. They knew that Kelly didn't really exactly mean to outburst like that; it was probably just the mood swings from the pregnancy kicking in.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"Kelly, you don't need to apologize. We all know that you've been through a lot. And my partner Elliot, over here, has witnessed it all too. And so has Lizzie. We all care for you, and we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you. You've already been through enough, and you really don't need to go through anything more."

"But I'm not going through anything more. I'm in a hospital now. What's the least that could happen here?"

After about a few minutes of chatting with one another, Elliot and Lizzie said their last goodbyes to Kelly and walked out the door. Unlike the two of them, Olivia stayed and shut the door after Elliot and Lizzie left.

"The hospital was supposed to release me today. But since I don't have anyone to live with, they're supposed to make arrangements somehow sooner or later. I guess I'll be staying here for the next few days or so." began Kelly, with a sad face. She had been in the hospital for about a week, and anyone could tell she was getting sick of staying in the same bed for so long, having daughters come in left and right, to both check on her and stick those dreadful needles into her.

"In fact, Kelly, I got that all situated out." responded Olivia.

"What do you mean?"

"This morning, one of the doctors called me and told me that they were going to have to call ACS, since you had no place to go. I told them that it wasn't necessary, since you had been her for what must have seemed like years. My Captain said that I should take a break from this all, so I decided to take a few days off, so I told the doctor that you could come and stay with me for those few days until we can figure out what home to place you in permanently."

"Olivia, you don't have to do that. You don't have to do this, really."

"Yes, I do, sweetheart. My job is to not only put the bad guys away, but to protect the victims. You need some place to stay for a short time, and I'm offering you to stay at my place. And, besides, if anything goes wrong with your pregnancy, we can always come here."

"Well, thanks. It's actually the first time I've heard someone actually care about me, and to do something as nice as that. Thank you, Olivia."

"It's not a problem. About in a little while the doctors are going to come in and get you all ready to leave, and you can come to my car and we can drive to my place."

"But are you really sure about this?"

"Of course I am."

Within about a half an hour, Olivia and Kelly were already in Olivia's car. Kelly was in the front seat, and she could notice the time on the car clock, and it read 11:23 pm. She seemed really tired, and it was truly a relief to be somewhere else than the hospital for once. It had been silent for the past few minutes, and Kelly actually decided to break the dead silence by bringing up a conversation Olivia never expected her to.

"It was hard." she said. First, Olivia had no clue where this was going to exactly lead to.

"What was?"

"Living through all that. You, know, my mom being an alcoholic, never knowing my dad, and all that stuff. I know this may sound selfish, but when you told me that my mom died, I actually felt free for once in my life."

"Kelly, that is not a selfish thing to say, at all. I understand what you had gone through, because it was almost the same for me. When my mom died too, I felt like I wasn't her slave anymore. What had happened was I was working on this case where my Captain called me into his office. He told me that my mother had fallen down a set of stairs near the subway, and didn't make it. I knew that she knew went on the subway, and she had to have been drunk. I felt horrible at the same time though."

"So what you had been through in life wasn't as easy as some people might think it is?"

"Yeah, pretty much. But working in the SVU has kind of let me move on. I know I've been way too close to some cases that can relate to me, but I just try to let everything behind."

"The same thing kind of goes for me, except I'm not in the SVU, of course. At school, I just didn't talk about it. No one really knew what happened. I tried to pretend it never did. It was hard trying to keep it a secret, but I kind of managed, in a way."

Olivia turned her head towards Kelly's direction, and could see the same pain in her eyes that she had felt before. Olivia had always tried to pretend that none of it was real, even though it was impossible. But after a few moments of thinking about her agonizing childhood, Kelly started to look like something very shocking had happened to her. Then Olivia could hear a sudden "Ouch" coming from Kelly's voice.

"What's wrong, Kelly?" she asked, without waiting a second to see what was happening.

"I think my water just broke."


	20. One First Hello, One Last Goodbye

A/N: So the time has finally come……this is the last chapter. It's hard to say goodbye to a story I've been working on for so long, but I have to. But I can't wait to continue on with "Something More" and possibly start the sequel to this story, "The Innocent Can Never Last"! Since this is the last chapter, I hope you will all take advantage of enjoying it.

**Chapter Twenty: One First Hello, One Last Goodbye**

"No, no, no, no, no." Olivia said, completely surprised by what had traveled through her ears. "You, you aren't supposed to deliver now."

"I know, but, but I think, I think I really am going into labor." Kelly said, also shocked by what she had said.

"This isn't supposed to happen!"

"I know it's not, ouch, ouch, ouch!" Kelly could feel even more pain, as she continued to wrap her arms around her swollen belly.

"Please Kelly, just tell me you really _aren't _going into labor."

"I'm afraid I can't. Ouch, ouch, ouch!"

"Oh, God, no, this can't be happening! You're only 8 months along!"

"I know! This _means_ that my baby is going to be premature!"

The screeches coming from Kelly kept getting louder and more painful for her. Olivia could see that right now she did _not _want to be in her shoes. But she knew that right now everything depended on Olivia. _Kelly's going into labor right now and I'm the one that this all depends on. Whatever I do has an effect on everything, _spoke the voice in Olivia's head.

"Okay, well I don't know what to do-"

"HELLO! Can't you see I'm in labor right now! I can't, I can't, ouch! Ouch!"

"How about you just, just get out of the car and get into the back seat, where there's a lot of room, and- and, and I'll figure out what to do."

"But what the hell is that going to do! Shouldn't you know what to do!"

"I'll figure something out, just something, but for right now please get into the back seat."

"Fine! I'll just, I'll make my way, somehow sooner or later."

Kelly quickly unbuckled her seat belt and slowly but surely made her way out of the passenger's seat. She then opened up the door to the backseat of Olivia's car, and she placed herself in it. She could already feel more pain rushing through her body, and it made her shriek even more.

"It's going to be okay, Kelly, I promise you it's going to be okay." Olivia told Kelly after she had came back into the backseat where Kelly was.

"No it won't!" she said. "And it's not getting any better, I guarantee you that!"

Within about ten minutes later, Kelly could feel more agony than ever. She knew that very soon her baby girl was going to arrive into the world, but by one month premature. And the only way to do that was to have Olivia deliver the baby, something she had never done.

"Hold on just one second, Kelly." Olivia said. "I should of thought of this before," she said to herself. She went back to her side of the car, and found her cell phone, planning to call for emergency. Unfortunately, once she picked up her cell to turn it on, she noticed that the other night she had forgot to charge it.

"Damn it!" she yelled, loud enough for screaming Kelly to hear."

"What's wrong Olivia?"

"I forgot to charge my friggen cell phone!"

"Who cares about that! I'm over here about to deliver a baby!"

Olivia tried to yell for help, but she was surprised to see that no one there in New York City could even hear her. She figured that she might not have expected anyone to notice that there was someone who needed help real bad, since it was around midnight anyways.

Once she came over to where Kelly was, it got to the point where Kelly could deliver her baby any second. Kelly had no choice but to remove the skirt she was wearing, as well as her underwear. Olivia had never delivered a baby before, but thankfully, she had a somewhat clue of what she was doing.

"Kelly, just stay with me, honey, just stay with me."

"I'm trying to! But it hurts Olivia, it hurts!"

"I know it probably does, but you can't leave me. You have to stay with me."

"I'm trying!"

"Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God!"

"Kelly, just hang in there."

Olivia could see that there was a baby trying to make its way out from Kelly, but obviously, having a poor 13-year old girl scream in agonizing pain wasn't making it any easier.

"I can't! It hurts!" Out from her came the loudest scream Olivia had ever heard anyone make.

"Come on, Kelly, come on, just push a little more." she said, while grabbing some old newspapers that she had on the backseat floor.

"IT HURTS!"

"Just try to push a little more, honey, and it's going to be alright, I promise you.

Within what seemed like a few hours but was only a matter of minutes, a baby girl had made its way out from Kelly. Through a violent rape, the death of her mother, an agonizing birth that involved only the one person she could relate to in her life and blood pouring out from down there, Kelly had made it through it all. She never wanted to, but she did. Then there, laying in the newspaper in the hands of Olivia was Kelly's baby girl. Unable to speak due to the countless numbers of tears and screams, Kelly took one look at her baby girl and started crying. But then unexpectedly, she stopped, and looked at her.

"Her name is Jenny."

"Jenny, that's a beautiful name. But Kelly, you're one luckily girl. You survived it all. But all we need to do right now is get you to the hospital."

* * *

"How's she doing?" questioned Olivia to the doctor, Marisol Grisham.

"She's doing okay. Olivia, if she wouldn't have had medical attention after giving birth, her and her baby would have died. You saved their lives." Marisol stated, handing Olivia Jenny.

After Marisol opened the door to Kelly's hospital room, Olivia walked in to talk to her, holding Jenny carefully in her arms.

"Hi, Olivia." said Kelly, who forced a smile upon her pale face.

"Hi. She's so beautiful." said Olivia, looking at Jenny.

"Yes, she is." Kelly then held Jenny in her arms, after Olivia had handed her her baby. "You know, twenty years from now I'd like to see her, all grown up into a woman, to ask her how life has been going, and how her family was like. I know that it's probably going to be tough not knowing her mother, but I'm just too young to be a mother. I'm 13, and girls my age, well all they do is go to the movies, hang with friends, go online, and all that fun stuff. Being a mother just, it just isn't part of being a 13-year old. But I just feel so horrible that she will never know me, her own mother."

"Kelly, you made the right decision. Even if you would have decided to keep her, that would be your own decision. Jenny is going to be placed in a very nice home with loving and caring parents. I promise you, Mike and Sharon Bishop will take so much care of her."

About a minute later, Dr. Grisham had tapped on the window on the door, signaling that the Bishops were there, ready to take Jenny home.

"It's time, Kelly."

"But Olivia, I just can't let her go! I can't do this, I just can't."

"Kelly, I'm sorry, but you have to. Jenny is going to grow up in a caring family, so there's nothing to worry about, honey."

"But I can't do this! I feel so guilty!"

"Please don't ever say that it's your fault that this happened to you, because you are not to blame, when that guy did something as horrible like that."

"But then look what came. A beautiful, baby girl. I just can't stand to let her out of my arms."

"Kelly, please, it's time."

For it was the last time she would see her daughter, Kelly placed a kiss on Jenny's smooth forehead. It was the last time she would be able to hold her daughter in her hands. Then she handed Olivia her baby, who left the room for five minutes to give Jenny to Mike and Sharon. The married couple tapped on the door's window, waved a goodbye, and mouthed a 'thank you' to Kelly, whose eyes were starting to water because she was about to start crying again."

"I really promise you Kelly," Olivia began after returning to Kelly's hospital room, "Mike and Sharon will take the greatest care of Jenny, and she will grow up with a loving family."

"I believe you, Olivia. And I really hope they do, too." Kelly responded, within pauses of sobs.

"Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave now. Bye."

As Olivia was about to exit the room, Kelly interrupted her. "Olivia?" she asked, after a few seconds of trying to regain her composure again.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. Thank you for everything you've done."

Olivia then placed a smile upon her face, and said a quiet 'Your Welcome', and left the room.

Walking down those hospital hallways had Olivia realizing that she had just saved two lives. All those years, she held herself responsible for many deaths, but this time she wouldn't let an innocent young girl have her life taken away. Then Olivia opened the hospital doors, stepping out of the building, into the chilly breeze that the wind was blowing. But this time she had viewed the world in a different perspective.

I hoped you all liked my fanfic! This was my first story ever, and I thought it turned out pretty good, although I did have errors, but I am no professional author. I am thinking on writing a sequel for "For What It's Worth", called "The Innocent Can Never Last." I'm not 100 sure I will, but if I get many people who liked this story who want me to write a continuation, then I most likely will.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
